


Batman Beyond Keeping Up Appearances

by QueenVictoria88



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria88/pseuds/QueenVictoria88
Summary: This is a continuation of Batman Beyond the cartoon.





	1. Present Day

PRESENT DAY

Batman had been on patrol for the last few hours and nothing unlawful was rearing its ugliness to the surface. He figured he would make another pass around Gotham City to be thorough. If everything was secure, he would then head back to the Batcave.

"Hey, you awake?" He joked into the comm.

"Of course." Bruce intentionally ignored the joke.

"It's pretty quiet out here. I'll make one more go around then I'm going to attempt a social life." Batman said almost as if he was asking. 

"Alright..." Bruce hesitated. "One more look and don't forget..." he was cut off

"The old part of town" Batman proudly finished his sentence. The two were in a solid routine. The symbiosis that develops over repetition and time. It had been a little over a year of them working together and Terry had been gaining more of Bruce’s trust. It took a while for the teen to finally find his footing in balancing his life as Batman and his life as Terry McGinnis. A feat Bruce Wayne was always either too cynical or too obsessed to try and achieve for himself; so of course, he projected that onto Terry. However, the less Terry shrugged off his responsibilities as Batman, the more Bruce gave him in terms of trust and allowance of balancing his two lives. In many ways, Bruce consider his lack of flexibility his downfall with his former proteges, especially with his first, Dick Grayson. 

Back in the ever-frigid cave that oddly felt like home to all those who have ever hung their capes there, Batman took his mask off. "It's been over a month like this. Regular criminals and low-life’s instead of psychos, criminals and low-life’s." Terry joked.

Bruce was occupied facing the computer. "Mmhmm." He said as he was closing out a program. "In my day, there were plenty of times just like this. The calm before the storm, it allows the psychopaths more time to think up something horrific." Bruce was glaring at Terry.

Terry knew everything Bruce says comes with a hidden agenda. He squinted and thought for a moment. "So basically, what you're saying is, you've had the Batcomputer running algorithms over-time to search for any odd patterns?"

"Yes." Bruce nodded pleased with Terry's answer. 

"Schway. I'll keep my phone on vibrate in case something pops up.” Terry then proceeded to leave the room to fully change out of the Batsuit and into his street clothes. He was planning on giving Dana a call. He wouldn't dare call her until he was close, he knew better. Within the last year of Terry lying to those he loved about what he was really doing, he learned lying and spinning more webs was the only way to keep his balancing act afloat. Seeing as how Terry was now eighteen and the topic of college came up often, Wayne decided Terry needed a plan for his future. Everyone accepted Terry's cover for being Batman was that he was Bruce Wayne's personal assistant. His cover for not going to college that he told his family and his girlfriend Dana, was that he got a second job working in Bruce Wayne's company. Bruce was already considering leaving part of the company to Terry so it would make sense that this factitious job would be the most believable lie. Since, Terry couldn't continue his education in college while continuing fighting crime as Batman, he enjoyed this scenario on many levels. Terry will receive a degree, but from an online institution, leaving him able to fully focus on being Batman. It also let him off the hook with his girlfriend. Dana and Terry's major fights are usually the direct result of Batman being needed and Terry ditching her on date nights. Terry never having a good explanation as to his whereabouts or sudden disappearances caused sever trust issues keeping them distant. By having two jobs, it condensed Terry's free time to hours before or after school, which he could dedicate to Dana. Thus equaling him seeing her on a more consistent basis and no longer disappearing on his girlfriend. 

 

A FEW MONTHS PRIOR 

"I HAVE HAD IT McGinnis! THIS IS THE LAST TIME! It's like you're two different people! If you're going to waste my time AGAIN and cancel I want to know now! Not after I've been sitting waiting for you like a fool for the last forty-five minutes in some restaurant! And Terry, if you tell me no, you won't be calling me tomorrow!" Dana yelled as she was gathering her belongings. She was again furious with her boyfriend. He had made the mistake of using the phrase "I promise." Another thing he knew better than to do. Their relationship was well beyond promises, it was pathetic. As she was getting out of the BMW; the one Wayne had allowed Terry to use for the sake of appearances now that he has two jobs, Terry knew he had to say something. He had wanted to tell her the truth for so long, but it was too much of a risk. As of right now, he had to think of what to say fast or it was going to be another break up and one he wasn't sure they could come back from. Dana exited the car in a huff slamming the door. She was leaning into the window waiting for his reply.

"Dane... can you get back in the car for a second?" Terry was looking at her with a pleading expression. Dana read it and thought he was going to disappoint her again. Nevertheless, she got back into the car. Terry sighed and she thought, here it comes. "What are your plans for after school? After graduating I mean?" He asked abruptly.

Dana was taken back, "What?" She was staring in confusion. She couldn't believe how often her boyfriend went from one of the most infuriating and inconsiderate jerks always breaking plans with her. To one of the most responsible and caring teenagers she had ever met. Terry's life drastically changed right after he lost his Father and naturally so did he. It was why she had been giving him so many chances. That and you can't help who you love. 

"I saw you the other day." He continued. "You had a GCC application?" He took the keys out of the ignition and turned himself to face her. (Gotham Community College)

"Well, I applied to GCC and to Met-U." she responded almost forgetting that moments ago she was livid with him. (Metropolis University)

"Wow... I had no idea you were planning to stay local..." He said surprised.

"Yea. I can do media and communications anywhere... so I figured I'd factor you in." Terry's eyes went wide with Dana's response and so she continued. "I mean, I don't know... I just assumed you... well with your grades and interest in school..." She was hesitating, but eventually composed herself. “You have a responsibility to your Mom and Matt, so I figured you would be staying here."

"Whoa..." Was all he managed. Terry paused slightly speechless. Many months ago, Dana was kidnapped by a boy who had mutated into a Rat and lived in the sewers. He went by the appropriate name, Ratboy. Dana had been waiting for Terry on date he never made it to when she was taken. When Terry tried to reach Dana to apologize, she was missing. Batman of course figured out where she had been abducted and saved her. However, the guilt consumed Terry. Feeling responsible, he vowed to never tell her his secret and kept her far away from Batman. After the attack, Dana’s confidence was shaken and insisted she take a self-defense class. Terry had been more than supportive. She was always a confident girl, something he cherished about her and wanted her to get back. Looking at her now, she certainly embodied maturity. He realized that they were graduating soon and were more than teenagers. Now sitting in this car, they were young adults who had been through a great deal together and these fights needed to end. He should have been happy with her response, instead he felt immense guilt. His pause ran too long and Dana spoke up. 

"Terry if you don't feel the same..." She started, but he cut her off. 

"No!” Terry reached for her hand. “This is going to sound cheesy, but I'm glad that's what you were thinking. You were the only future I was planning." He admitted. "What’s going on, Dana, is that I got a second job working in Wayne's company. It's going to be good in the long run. Best I'll ever do if I don't end up going to school." He saw her expression change with the news. "But are you sure that's what you want? To stay local?" 

Dana shrugged her shoulders. "Is anyone ever sure? We don't know how anything is going to turn out, Ter. And hey, that's great news about the company. Really, it is.” Dana took her hand back from his. She adjusted her position in her seat. “I want us to be together, I do, I just need you to be more ... "

"Dane." He said to stop her. "I know we're on thin ice now and you need more from me, but I should really take a shift tonight instead of us going out." He paused to see if she would freak out and then confessed with a sigh, "In fact, I'm going need to work as much as possible now for the family, my life is just jam packed. But you are important to me too. Can we maybe see each other like this after school more? Would you be able to..." Dana stopped him by putting her finger over Terry's mouth and leaned in. She knew how much pressure he was under. She gave him a kiss, which was met with instant reciprocation. He pulled back after a few seconds looking confused.  
"Thank you." She said smiling at him "I know it's hard with everyone depending on you, but it won't be like this forever, right?" Terry half nodded as she continued, "All I need from you is this here, you being honest with me. We'll have a chance that way." Dana said not knowing the knife she was twisting in Terry's gut. She always found a way to understand and her being so perfect ripped at him. "We could do breakfast tomorrow?" she suggested. 

Ironically, honesty was the only thing he couldn't give her and the fact that she was thanking him for him being more of a liar was making him feel vile... This is fucked up McGinnis, he thought, but if it keeps her safe. "Yea I'll pick you up around seven before school?" 

"Seven works perfectly!" She said as she began to get back out of the car. Another layer of webs tangled around his complicated life.


	2. TERRY'S HOME PRESENT DAY

TERRY'S HOME PRESENT DAY

"Terry! I know you probably can't eat with us, but dinner is ready! ... Terry?” His mom was calling to him through his bedroom door, which was closed as usual. The door finally opened and a sluggish Terry walked out just coming from a quick nap rubbing his eyes. Mary looked at her son walking into the kitchen. She couldn't remember when he had gotten so big, he was looking more like his Father these days. He yawned and looked at his Mom. She smiled when she realized that he still had her eyes. “You look tired, baby. Those two jobs are really running you down."

"I'm okay, Mom." He said ending another yawn. 

‘I'm okay.’ It's what her oldest always said no matter what was going on with him. He's okay. Mary hardly knew the details of Terry’s life since he was always running from one thing to the next. She was just delighted to have him home at this moment. "Matt and I have that meeting for his private school tonight so we're eating early. Are you able to eat with us?" She asked.

Matt, Mary's youngest, had been accepted to a prestigious private school for the following year. He came running into the room and began grabbing at some of the food already placed on the table. Mary swatted her eleven-year old's hand, "Wash first!" she barked. 

Terry looked at the table. It had been so long since he was able to enjoy a meal with his family. He hadn't heard from Wayne yet and he decided these moments were rare. "Looks good, Ma." he said as he too reached for the food.   
"HEY! If I have to wash why doesn't loser have to?" Matt protested and sulked in his chair. Terry and his mother looked at each other shaking their heads and Terry gave up in the name of peace and went to wash his hands too.

"Don't call your brother a loser" Mary scolded. The three began to eat and things seemed relaxed, but only for a moment. Because as Mother's can't help themselves, Mary couldn't help but ask her son, "So Terry, have you thought anymore about applying to college?" 

Terry visibly rolled his eyes. "Aw, Mom..." he groaned.

"What? I'm just asking?" She fussed as she placed a bowl of vegetables in front of her youngest and handed him the spoon as to command 'eat this.’

"With two jobs, I really don't know how you expect me to find time to go to college." Terry stated.

"Honey, I thought after graduation you would go down to the one job at the company? Then, maybe you could go to a trade school at night?" Mary had loved college and more importantly she wanted more for her son. Unfortunately, he had to help shoulder the burden of providing for the family after Warren, Terry's Dad, died. Terry was moving some food around on his dish. He couldn't believe his Mother remembered that before his Father's death, before Batman, before all the late nights, Terry had in fact wanted to go to a trade school and possibly have his own business. But that was a whole other life that vanished the minute he became Batman. Just lie. he thought. He sighed to himself again.

"Yea Ma, I'm probably going to have to wait a year, but then after that when I'm in the company... that's what I'll do." He said with a fake smile.

"Good. I'm glad." Mary seemed satisfied.

Before anyone could say anything else, Terry's phone vibrated and everyone at the table knew his abrupt exit was coming. He stood while putting a piece of chicken in a plastic bag to take with him, "I'm sorry, I have to go." 

"Why do I have to sit here until I’m finished and he gets to go?" Matt complained. Terry and his Mother ignored it. 

Right before Terry got to the door his Mother called out. “Oh, Terry! Don't forget. You said you would help me with the College Fair tomorrow night!"

Slag it! Terry thought, stupid College Fair. He had completely forgot. "Yea I'll be there!" he hollered. 

"It's at five. Don't forget! LOVE YOU!" Mary yelled to a closing door.

"Okay, Love you. You too Twip!" He called back shutting the door and running down the hall.

 

BATCAVE

Terry and Bruce stared at the Batcomputer's results briefly and shared an even quicker look between them that sent Terry putting on his mask and heading to the Batplane. 

"Hey I have one for you, Inqdress, Mad Stan and the Jokerz all walk into a warehouse..." Batman laughed as he hinted at the famous setup. Bruce wasn't laughing. "Right. Batman doesn't laugh." Batman said sarcastically while he was speeding over Gotham.

"You've had it easy this past month, let's not get lazy." Bruce's voice was firm as usual. It was true, Bruce never believed in Batman taking a night off from patrol. He knew and had never forgotten that no matter how safe the city appeared, an innocent person's life can be changed forever in a matter of seconds. But Bruce had to learn to let his hold on the reigns to Batman go. Since trusting Terry, his skills had sincerely developed over the year. However, now that a group of criminals were planning something, Bruce was pissed that he and Terry were unprepared. 

"Well come on, if this is a trap for Batman it's a lame one." Batman claimed. He was almost at the warehouse.

"I said it might be a trap for Batman. We don't know anything yet. Get focused and go in there for recon." Bruce's voice was sharp.

"Hey, my head is in the game." Batman was annoyed at the insinuation. He was always ignoring the fact that Bruce doesn't relax. As he was arriving in stealth mode on the scene he realized he had forgotten to mention something he wanted Bruce's advice on, "By the way, my Mom brought college up again."

"Head in the game, huh?" Bruce retorted. 

Batman sighed realizing Bruce wasn’t in the mood to dish out advice. "Turning my vidlink on.” He got out of the Batplane and was surveying the warehouse. The first suspicious thing was that it wasn't in a bad part of town. The Jokerz’ bikes were all lined up out front and the warehouse door was open. "Do you see this? It’s almost as if this says 'HERE WE ARE BATMAN’.”

"Hmm. Get closer." Bruce ordered.

Batman ignited the rockets located in his boots, which allowed him to quietly fly to the roof. Both of them knowing Gotham like the back of their own hands, knew there was a skylight up there. Batman looked in and saw a few Jokerz, the head of the Jokerz, Jaz, Inqdess and Mad Stan standing in the center of the room. He pressed his finger that had an amplifying speaker against the glass to listen to their conversation. 

"HA,HA,HA!" The Jokerz were laughing at something that Jaz had just said. Inqdress looked annoyed. Mad Stan started casually walking away. Batman registered Stan skulking off, but kept his attention to the conversation. 

"Okay. Enough. Let's Recap. I don't want to waste any more time with you clowns. Tomorrow night, the sheep will gather. We will be in our respectable places. We will meet at the drop off afterwards." Inqdress said as she held out her hand to shake Jaz's 

"Damn! Too late." Batman said in frustration.

"They're probably working for someone." Bruce suggested.

"You don't think Inqdress is in charge?" Batman asked but he didn't get an answer in time. All of a sudden, a small explosion went off in the back of the warehouse. It was enough to shake the building.

"Whoa!" Batman jumped off the roof and back to the ground. More explosions began to detonate. The Jokerz were running out of the warehouse fast. Batman was just standing there.

"McGinnis. There are still innocent people and other businesses surrounding that warehouse. You can't just let Mad Stan blow the place up..." Bruce paused. "no matter how convenient."

"I know. I know." Batman grunted and then flew towards the warehouse door. He threw gas bombs at the Jokerz who were exiting in an attempt to slow them thinking maybe he would be able to come back for a few. As he went into the smoky building, parts of the ceiling was coming down. Batman was staying out of the way of the debris and looking for Inqdress.   
"STAN! ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Inqdress was screaming.

"You can't plot to stop society and its hypocrisy! It needs to burn!" Mad Stan was chanting as he was laying more bombs.

As Batman was approaching Inqdress, she turned towards him. "You need to get out of here!" Batman yelled. 

"NOT EVEN YOU, BATMAN! ARE SAFE FROM THE HYPOCRISY! BURN!!!" Mad Stan was yelling his babel from a corner.

"Ah Batman! Finally. Welcome!" Inqdress said as she smiled! Batman immediately cursed to himself and realized this was a trap. Inqdress attacked. She formed herself around him entirely cutting off his oxygen. Since the time of the original Inqueling, Bruce had been putting in upgrades to the suit incase Batman had to face her protégé Inqdress. Now Batman could test the suit. After struggling, Batman managed to hit the button on his belt that allowed for the high voltage electricity to run through the outer layer of the suit. This upgrade specifically targeted her molecular structure. It worked. Inqdress screamed violently in pain as she felt the electricity slice through each molecule of her ink form. Batman got out from under her hold. Just as he broke free and finally was able to breathe, a beam that was on fire fell towards him. He jumped out of the way, but it left a cloud of smoke. He looked for Inqdress but she was gone. Another bomb went off.  
"She's gone. Stan’s… I don’t know" Batman coughed through the smoke.

"You can't get to Stan. Terry, get out of there NOW!" Bruce warned.

Batman couldn't see Mad Stan and there was even more debris was falling from the ceiling. He made his way to the exit. He was almost there when multiple bombs went off. The force sent Batman flying out of the warehouse just as it was beginning to crumble. He was still caught in some debris. The vidlink went black and there was nothing but noise in the comm.

"TERRY!" Bruce yelled. There was no answer. He could hear over the microphone that explosions were still happening. About five minutes had lapsed, the dust began to settle. He was getting impatient so he tried again. “McGinnis?"

"Unnghh" Batman stirred. He had been briefly knocked unconscious. "I'm here. I'm okay." He began coughing from the dust. Bruce relaxed. It had been a while for Bruce since Alfred had passed. He occasionally spoke to the former members of his team. Most were all still living double lives as vigilantes in other cities. When he hung up the cowl, he knew Barbara Gordon, former Batgirl and now Gotham's Police Commissioner, could handle most things in Gotham. Due to his age, Bruce reluctantly decided to close the Batcave. The doors didn't open again until Terry unknowingly stumbled upon it. Bruce wasn't planning on ever again having another Batman, but here they were. Batman now out of the rubble looked around. People were running away from the chaos and he could hear sirens in the distance. He scanned the area and assessed that along with the innocents being okay, all the criminals were gone. Through the computer visor in his suit he couldn't see any life reads from the rubble for Mad Stan. Whether that meant he was dead or had escaped, Batman didn't know. He headed back to his plane to regroup with Bruce at the cave.  
Batman pulled of his mask, still coughing a bit. "What the heck was that?!" Terry asked as he walked towards Bruce who was staring at data on the Batcomputer.

"A trap." Bruce was curt. Normally, Bruce would be ready with a list of things Batman did wrong or have a list for what was to happen next, but he was instead, silent. 

"Yea, but that was strange!" Terry exclaimed and then continued "Was Stan planning on setting off those bombs to get me there? What do you think their plan is? Sheep? A gathering? There's not a farm in Gotham that I've been missing for eighteen years is there?" Terry was waiting for him to acknowledge his presence, but all Bruce said was "I don't know."

"Who would hire them and for what?" Terry was starting to become frantic. Bruce is a stern and a predictable machine who was now behaving oddly. When he deviates, it alarms Terry and he was searching for anything in the character of Bruce Wayne.

Another few moments went by and he sensed the teen lingering. "You'll need to go back out there and look for Inqdress or Jaz and see if you can get more information." Bruce finally said.

Now that's more like it, Terry thought. But then Bruce remained silent in the chair. “Okay, that's it. What is going on?" Terry demanded. 

Bruce didn't look up from the computer and calmly asked, "Do you want to go to college?"

"Whoa WHAT?!" Terry found himself actually stepping backwards thinking maybe he had heard him wrong.

"You could go to community college." Bruce was now looking at him in way in which he never looked at Terry.

Terry was looking at Bruce like his head was on fire. "Bruce, what are you talking about? I only mentioned it because my Mom asked again and you always help me figure out what to say." It was true, most of Terry's lies were the creative spin of Bruce Wayne's own experience in diversion. Terry continued getting upset, "We discussed this, I'm going to do classes online." 

Bruce stood out of the chair holding onto his cane. Regardless of age and fragility, Bruce Wayne upright was always intimidating. He was once again calm, yet serious. "I never asked any of them. I wasn't planning on asking you, but if you wanted to go..." he trailed off. 

Terry got angry and stepped closer towards Bruce. "I'm Batman!" he said indignantly. He thought it was ridiculous he even had to say it. "I'm not going to college. I thought you knew I was serious about this? I just spent a whole year proving to you." But Terry was cut off

"This has nothing to do with you proving anything. I just hadn't asked. Now I have." Bruce said shooting down the conversation. He turned back to the computer, "Let's move on." He began typing "You should start at the medical labs. You gave Inqdress a strong dose of electrical current and she'll probably need more mutagen. I'll alert Gordon as to what little we did hear out there." Bruce finished speaking and there was a cloud of tension and awkwardness in the air. Terry had never felt a fatherly presence from Bruce in the time that he had known him. Bruce never enjoyed feeling vulnerable. Terry wasn't in the cards for Bruce. He had gotten used to again being alone and he felt threatened by the possibility of Terry leaving. As Terry put the mask back on, he turned and walked to the plane. 

He stopped before getting in and said, "You may not know this, but I've spoken to Grayson and Gordon. They both have said if given the choice, they would choose to do it all again. And it should go without saying so would I!" Batman then got into the Batplane. His statement went completely unacknowledged by Bruce, although he had heard every word. Batman flew back out on patrol.


	3. NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Terry and his best friend Maxine were walking to the lunch room. Terry had been distracted all day. He had an anxiousness swirling around him from the elusive threat the night before and the nagging feeling he and Bruce missed something. The two teens sat down at the lunch table.

"Nothing?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Nothing." Terry answered as he opened his soda.

She leaned in to be discrete and whispered, "So there could be a gigantic attack tonight and you don't know how, where or when?"

"I patrolled all night, couldn't find any of them. Except, Gordon found Mad Stan... Crazy, is in the hospital highly sedated. No information there, he was the fall man." Terry explained and then went back to being distracted. His being so deep in thought is what started this conversation in the first place. He had missed an entire story Max had told him on the way to lunch. He hadn't heard a word, which prompted her to ask him what was going on. Even though she was the only one who knew his secret, sometimes even she couldn't relieve his stress. 

"Well why didn't you just... do the…” she whispered again “Batman interrogation thing when you saw them?"

"Didn't get a chance to. Stan brought the building down on me before I could." Terry explained tapping his soda can somberly.

"McGinnis!" Max yelled, accidentally getting the attention from the other students around. 

"I'm okay. Just minor bruising, didn't even have to run a diagnostic on the suit." He said trying to calm her. He was okay. The blast had forced him out of there. He knew he was lucky especially since Stan was only involved to blow up the building with Batman inside. Possibly to prevent Batman from stopping whatever the rest of them were planning. But still not knowing what that plan was... Terry couldn't stop going over the events trying to figure it out. Max brought him back out of his head.

"Hey! Can a building not fall on you? And can you call me when they do?" She teased. She was upset, but she knew to keep it light because she understood what Terry was up against. That doesn't mean she herself doesn’t constantly worry that there will come a day where he won't show up to school. 

Terry smiled "What did you want me to do? Call you at one AM just to tell you I didn't die?" He joked.

Max playfully shoved his arm "No. Yes. You know what I mean!" 

Just then a voice behind them asked "Hey who's going to the college fair tonight?" Dana sat down next to Terry. She hugged the side of his arm and he greeted her with a kiss on her forehead. Damn, that stupid college fair, I forgot again. Five PM. That's a little early for a Joker attack. I'll keep the suit close anyway… only an hour there, then I'll patrol. He was preoccupied organizing scatted thoughts and plans in his head.

"I'll be there!" Max said.

Dana nudged Terry. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Mom and Matt will be there. I said I would help set up." Terry was desperately trying to pay attention.

"Great! Hey, Ter, do you think my Dad can put flyers for his company’s internship on your Mom's table?"

"Yeah, no problem. I mean unless he'll mind if I help hand out one or two; given how he disapproves of me" Terry said mockingly.

"Oh, come on! That was so long ago. Besides he likes you now. Especially because I told him..." Dana quickly trailed off.

Terry and Max shared a look "Told him what?" Terry questioned her.

Dana groaned. "Ughhh! Why didn't keep my mouth shut? I was discussing our future as a couple with him. I was being vague and I might have accidentally... hinted at you and I... waiting till marriage." She immediately turned away and began opening up her lunch.

Max spit out her soda! Terry was confused "Uh…Dane...how did that even?"

Dana quickly stopped him, "I know. I know. But lord knows I wasn’t going to correct him." She said matter-of-factly.

Max was roaring with laugher. "Wait…he thinks you two are virgins?" and she began laughing all over again.

Terry was shaking his head with a big grin. Dana kept trying to explain, but as funny as this situation was, it wasn’t enough to keep his attention. His mind was pressing that he had to get back to class. He wanted to check the news to see if anything unusual had popped up. Terry abruptly stood and said, "Well now that our sex life is all worked out... I'm headed to class." He bent down to give Dana a kiss and then stopped "Is this okay or am I going to hell?" he teased. 

Dana pulled him in towards her and forcefully stuck her tongue down his throat turning it into a raunchy passionate kiss that once again brought attention from students around them. She pulled away, ”Joke now, but here and the car are the only places you're getting me, McGinnis. From now on my house is PG city, buddy!"

"Hah, good to know. Guess we'll have to get creative." He smirked and then he kissed her on the forehead. "Later" And with that he was back to brooding in his head as he walked towards class.

Max watched Terry leave, "Everything seems good on the home front." She said finishing her drink.

Dana began to unwrap her sandwich and was smiling. "Yea isn't it great? He's been so open with me lately. And my Dad approving of us. Everything just feels so good now. Much different than a year ago, hell months ago."

Max started to squirm. She feels just as guilty as Terry does about lying to Dana. When her friend talks like this Max feels trapped. ‘Whatever. Terry has his reasons and they're good ones', she thought to herself and changed the subject to the Math assignment.

 

CELL PHONE: BRUCE AND TERRY

BW: Where are you?  
T: Still at school. Setting up for a college fair. Promised my Mom at least an hour here. I'll be over no later than 6.   
BW: Good. We can make a plan for patrol and run a diagnostic on the suit. I just finished the plane. It's clean.  
T: Any leads yet?  
BW: No, but Gordon has extra police on double patrols  
T: Good.

 

COLLEGE FAIR

"Where do you want this poster?" Terry asked his mother.

"Hmm. Why not next to these pamphlets?" Mary suggested. She was an alumnus of St. John's University and extremely proud to be representing her school for future prospective students. She only wished her son could benefit from her experience. Although, she was more grateful he was there with her at all. Seeing Terry two days in a row was a rarity for his family. Matt was sitting in a chair attached to a hand-held device playing a video game. He hated being dragged around to events. 

"Hey guys! Hi Mrs. McGinnis! Hey Matt!" Max greeted as she walked up to the table. Matt waved in acknowledgement.   
"Hello Dear! How are you?" Mrs. McGinnis went over and gave Terry's closest friend a quick hug.

"I'm good. One and half semesters left!" Max cheered. 

"Great! Did you send in all of your applications?" Mary asked supportively.

"Sure did! I'm just waiting to hear back. Oh Hey! I heard Matt got into that private school. Congratulations!" 

"Yea, the Twip is going to look dashing in a school uniform." Terry joked as he ruffled up his brother's hair.

"Lay off you jerk! I'm almost done beating these Jokerz." Matt yelled at his brother. Terry just glared at the video game. He had wanted to scream, "Those dicks killed our Dad you little asshole", but he knew it was just anger and he would never. Matt had no idea how it all went down. Another lie Terry was keeping from the family. Even though Matt was seriously lacking in maturity, he was incredibly smart for eleven, just mostly an oblivious selfish child. But again, Terry couldn't blame him for that either. 

Mary continued ignoring her children's banter, "Thank you, Max. It will be a wonderful opportunity for him." The two finished their chat. Max perceived Terry’s anxiousness so she made her way over to him. 

"Any new info?"

"No and I'm getting nervous. I can't help but feel like something's off. I have about fifteen more minutes to appear like I’ve been here for my Mom’s sake then I’ll head out." Terry said. Just then Dana walked in behind him followed by her Dad. Max nodded as to give Terry the heads up that their conversation would be put on hold. Dana's father approached the table with a box from his office. He had given Terry a brief hello and was now chatting with Mary. 

"Should I say Good evening my dear, you look smashing?" Terry taunted Dana as they shared an embrace.

"Don't start!" She flirted as she poked a finger into Terry's chest.

"What are you going to do to make me behave?" Terry flirted back.

"Ew." Matt interjected. "Can you go somewhere else!"

Dana and Terry smiled. "Hey Matt! Wanna come check out the cookie table? I won't keep count and it will get you away from Terry?" Dana suggested.   
"Yeah, whatever, better than sitting here.” Matt said and he followed behind Dana never looking up from his game. 

Max and Terry were alone again to talk. "Just so you know, I'm around tonight if you need me." she offered.

"Great. I might just be linking you up." Max knew Terry was worried if he agreed to her offer of help. He checked his cellphone again, "I haven't gotten any word from Wayne."

"Well right now, you should just play it cool." Max suggested as she picked up a catalog from the neighboring table and began to flip through it. Mrs. McGinnis had called Terry over to tell a story about him to Mr. Tan. Terry wasn't listening. He was looking beyond his Mother at the gym’s wall clock. The hair on his neck was standing up. He could see Dana and Matt coming back with a few plates of cookies and some drinks for everyone. The feeling of discomfort was growing unbearable and he wanted out of there. He just had to grab his backpack. What the hell?

"Max! My back pack is gone!" Terry had announced not worrying about who else heard. 

Max started looking around. "Are you sure you left it right ..." She was cut off when Terry shot her a cold stare that she knew he's perfected from spending so much time with the former Batman, Bruce Wayne. 

"Maybe you left it in your locker?" His Mother suggested.  
Terry's heart began to race as he was thinking. Who would know he tucked his pack under the table in a way that only he could see it? He surveyed the room. The school's gymnasium had six doors. The two back doors that were always kept locked as they led out into the back of the school. There were four double doors that were the front entrance of the gymnasium and there was a lobby beyond them. There were locker rooms on either side of the gym, but they didn't have a separate entrance. Off the lobby, there was a coach’s office that led to the announcement booth that over looked the gym. As Terry's eyes were making their way through each part he caught a flash of something by the front doors that shouldn't be there and his fists tightened. 

"Hey...who need napkins?" Terry exclaimed vaguely as he wasn't taking his eyes off the front door. 

Mary thought this was odd as her son had moments ago been consumed with a missing backpack. Mr. Tan took this opportunity to change the conversation, distracting Mary. Terry started his plan to slip away. He maneuvered himself behind Max and another booth. He was facing the opposite direction so they could discretely talk.

"Jokerz are here." Terry said almost in his Batman voice. Max froze and stopped flipping through the catalog.

"What? You sure?" She asked looking around. 

"I'm sure. Act normal." His deepened voice commanding her to flip through the magazine again." How did they tail me?" His stomach sank, “Oh man!"

"What?" Max could hear the worry in his voice.

"My suit... Inqdress must have put a tracker on me last night. This… this was all a set up." He felt a wave of defeat wash over him.

"What do we do?"

"This is going to get bad, Max. I only have one batarang on me, but maybe I can lure them away from the school." Terry was quickly trying to think of a plan. There were too many civilians around. 

"What should I do?" she asked promptly wanting to help.

"I need you to get my family out. If I head up there, things are going to get crazy fast. Take everyone, Dana, her Dad and my family, get them out.” He looked around for a second. “Head to the back doors as fast as you can, I’ll get them open.” It was the only plan he could think of given all the variables. 

Max nodded. She didn't dare question him. Over a year ago, Max, the genius that she was and being top of the class, had created a computer program to figure out Terry's identity. She got herself into trouble following Batman around attempting to join her best friend on his secret missions. When Terry discovered she knew, he made it clear she was to stay away from Batman. Of course, Max didn’t listen and on one occasion she ended up helping him save the entire city. At first, Terry was reluctant. However, her intel and incredible computer skills not to mention the emotional support of a best friend, convinced Terry to let her help. At times like these he was always grateful to have an honorary sidekick.

"Cover me." Terry commanded.

"Of course." Max grinned.

Dana saw the two acting strangely a sight she was used to. A situation she had been promised up and down and six ways to Sunday was nothing. So naturally, she walked right over. "What are you two doing?" She was trying not to come off suspicious. 

"Hey! Check out this cool sorority in this catalog!" Max practically thrusted the magazine into Dana’s face giving her no choice but to look and allowing Terry the ability to sneak off. 

 

CELL PHONE: BRUCE AND TERRY

T: JOKERZ HERE @ SCHOOL. I THINK THEY TOOK THE SUIT. WHOLE FAMILY HERE!  
BW: Be calm. Must have been a tracker.  
T: Inqdress must have slipped one on the suit. Believe me, I'll never question your OCD in scanning everything again.  
BW: I'm redirecting Gordon. Try to hold them off.

Terry was texting Wayne as he was casually moving towards the front. He saw another Joker dart pass the door. How did no one else see them? He couldn't believe there wasn't already a mass panic. He felt the pressure of time escaping him. In the year he had spent training with Bruce, their trainings pushed Terry to his limits. They sharpened his technique and groomed him to think like Batman. But almost every simulation with large groups of civilians ended poorly. He knew he was different than the others before him. He certainly wasn’t Bruce Wayne. Terry grew up fighting in the streets or at school. He was scrappy and only substantial at a calculated battle. His natural fighting style developed from him learning how to defend himself. Bruce, being trained by accomplished ninjas and assassins he met while traversing the globe, was more precise, cleaner and always graceful. Terry, was a natural and a powerful Batman, but he was almost the exact opposite of Bruce and usually relied on luck and brute force. Still he was determined to keep everyone safe. His eyes were hunting for weapons as he moved past the college booths. He was casually pocketing scissors, a staple gun and even pens went up his sleeves; anything he could use alternatively as a weapon. He walked past one table rather quickly and did a double take. He went back to it and grabbed the Mardi Gras mask and a hand full of beads that had caught his eye. The University of New Orleans had placed them out as a playful way to dress up their booth. “Score!" he said under his breath. And just like that laughing came over the loud speaker. It was easily discernible as the sick and twisted laugh of Jaz, the head Joker. The gymnasium got quiet and there was a brief moment where everyone stopped and looked around, except Terry. He was still pushing through the crowds inconspicuously making his was to the front. Then machine guns started to fire. "Shit!" he said. As a massive wave of people ran in all directions. There were screams as the gunshots rang into the ceiling breaking light fixtures and causing glass and bulbs to rain down on them. People were falling over one another and turning over tables. By now Terry was running low to the ground to stay out of sight.

As soon as the laughing started, Max placed her hand on Matt and Mary's shoulders. "Jokerz… we gotta go! This way!" She yelled as she began ushering them towards the back. Dana and Mr. Tan in-tow. 

"Wait, where's Terry?" Mary asked confused.

"Where is Terry?" Dana was looking around, but Max grabbed her hand. 

"Come on! He said something about needing to make a call and not having reception. He…he went outside." Max explained. Lying for Batman was a skill she wished she could put on her resume. 

Suddenly, the gunshots started and people broke out into chaos. Matt got swallowed by a group trying to push their way in the other direction and he fell to the floor. Max didn't miss a beat. She grabbed Matt’s arm and pulled him up and kept pushing every one of them to the back door, just like Terry had told her. 

"Wait! Why are we going this way? Those doors are locked!” Mr. Tan shouted. 

"Just trust me! Let's go!" Max insisted. Ter, you better be right, she thought to herself. They finally reached the door and to no avail it was locked. "Slag it!" Max said. "Anyone have a bobby-pin?"

The laughing started and suddenly there were about fifty jokers piling into the lobby, but only a few went all the way inside the gym. Some of them had guns and spiked bats. As soon as the ones with the guns started firing, the others were closing the front doors and pushing people back inside. Suddenly, there were Jokerz coming out of the locker rooms and handfuls at the front door, the majority on the other side of the doors waiting. Terry was under a table putting the mask on. He was watching and calculating trying to plan his next move. He knew there was no room for mistakes. He had to be completely accurate with his actions for the sake of everyone else. “Real life this time. Don’t fuck this up….you can’t regenerate these people.” He said encouragingly to himself. 

Jaz the head of the Jokerz came over the gymnasium speakers, “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello Ladies and Germs. Jokerz here. There is a guy who thinks he's good enough to call himself Batman. He's really pissed us off. He's the reason you're all here. Yes, as you clutch your children in fear know it’s because of Batman. Some hero! But here's the game, Bats. You're going to come out and give yourself up! No one will get hurt if you do, we promise! HA, HA, HA” 

Everyone was looking around, mumbling trying to figure out if Batman was there. Terry was clenching his teeth. What the hell was this? He thought, They want me to out myself and put everyone I know in danger. Come on, McGinnis, there's a game here... figure out the rules. They are definitely working for someone else. Bruce is always right, he cursed to himself again. 

"Come on FATMAN. AHHAHA!" Jaz egged him on. 

From the back of the gym, "Batman's here? Cool!" Matt exclaimed! Mary held him close.

"Where’s Terry?!" Dana asked in frustration. Max was looking around trying to see him, hoping she would see him before his family did.

"I'm sure the phone call led to him going to work or something. He probably doesn’t even know this is...happening." Max said barely selling her lie. 

Dana looked at Max after that weak statement and her eyes narrowed, "How did you know to go to the back? That they'd be blocking the front doors?" Dana asked pointedly.

"Uh...I just guessed." Max was avoiding all eye contact with her friend.

Jaz spoke up again, “You have 5 mins Batdung, 4:59 4:58 4:57 anyone seeing a pattern here?"

Terry was ignoring Jaz and busy taking a count. Four machine guns and only a handful of Jokerz in the gym, but there were plenty outside in the lobby. He takes a breath, exhales and then leaps out from under the table. "You never said I had to come peacefully, Dregs!" He shouted as he moved onto the closest Joker holding a gun. The Joker raised his gun fast, but Terry was faster. He elbowed him sending the Joker backwards and quickly pulled the gun from him, tearing parts of the gun rendering it useless. He pulled beads from his jacket pocket and wrapped them around the Joker's neck. He quickly flipped himself around and behind the Joker so he could pull him in a chokehold. The other Jokerz started firing at Terry, but he was using the man he was choking as a shield. 

Jaz was commentating, "Ooooo Bratman. That outfit needs work! Needs more BATS Gone Wild! AHAHAHHA! What’s a matter, Joker got your suit? AHAHAH If you want to play, boy, let's make it interesting, JOKERZ GO!" And with that the rest of the Jokerz in the gymnasium joined the fight. 

They’re not firing at people, just me. Why? This battle is for show? Keep them distracted. Terry thought as he moved in front of another Joker with a gun. With one hand holding the one he was suffocating, he used the other hand to rip the gun off this other Joker. Terry smashed the end of the gun into the Joker’s head until he went down. Then using his foot as leverage to hold onto the machine gun, he ripped it apart. Two guns down. A few Jokerz from in front of the locker room jumped at Terry from behind. Keeping one hand on the beads wrapped tightly, Terry shimmied a pen into his hand and jammed it into a Joker's chest, blood squirted out. He high kicked another Joker into a table. A larger Joker grabbed Terry's jacket and was pulling him backwards. He pulled out the staple gun and started crudely firing staples up the Joker’s arm and then into his neck until the Joker let go. The Joker called out in pain and Terry kicked him to the floor. He kept advancing with the body of the choked now bloody limp Joker who was taking the many shots being fired at him. Terry's speed and agility was providing him with precision and with savage force he was plowing through each Joker. Bruce might not approve of me going back to these barbaric tactics, but I have to keep these people safe…


	4. A FEW MOMENTS AGO

A FEW MOMENTS AGO 

The minute Terry jumped out from under the table, Mary bellowed in sheer disgust at seeing Terry brutally attacking Jokerz. She was standing in disbelief watching the son she had raised, now so violently taking each Joker down. Dana gasped in shock as well, clearly making out the figure of her boyfriend. Her hand was to her mouth for a second. Then her eyes went straight to Max who of course was standing there looking worried, but in no state of surprise. Max opened her mouth in an attempt to say something and distract them, but she gave up. A simple mask couldn’t hide the truth that was unfolding. This was happening and there was nothing she could do. No lie could cover this. 

Terry finally tossed the Joker he had been using as a shield into another one who had a gun. He then lunged and wrested the Joker for the machine gun. The Joker popped him in the nose and Terry took it in full force. Without reaction he reciprocated with a head-butt that sent the Joker backwards and caused him to release the gun. Terry broke that one apart too. Just one left, he thought. Another Joker swung at him with a spiked bat from behind, but Terry could sense him and he ducked just in time. He back flipped into the Joker knocking him down. He was moving so fast, dodging any gun fire from the last gun. The Joker was getting frustrated with his shots missing Terry so he turned his gun towards the crowd of people. The innocents in the gym were all on the floor covering one another trying to hide under whatever they could find. Terry saw the Joker in time and pulled a pair of scissors from his back pocket. He launched them straight at the Joker's head. They landed in Joker's eye and he dropped the gun, grabbing his face screaming in horror. The gun scooted across the gym and landed at the feet of Terry’s classmate, Nelson Nash. Terry wasn't sure how long Jaz was going to allow for this little gauntlet to continue. Especially since Terry appeared to be wining. I have to get these people out now, he said to himself. He took out the Batarang he was saving. In the brief moment he had keeping the Jokerz surrounding him at bay, he launched it towards the back. It landed directly next to Max's head, right as he had intended.

Dana followed it with her eyes and upon its landing she registered Terry's accuracy as to whom he tossed it to…”NO!" She cried out.

Max pulled it from the door and studied it for a quick second. "McGinnis you're grade A genius!" She said to herself and hurriedly started trying to use it as a lock pick. 

Dana ran to Max's side with fierce anger over the truth she just pieced together. "How could you be such a liar, Max Gibson? You knew this whole time that he was BATMAN?!" she was furious. Max’s eyes went wide and she put her finger to her mouth as to shush Dana. Mary hearing what Dana had said, spun around and gave Max a death glare. Guess I'm not her favorite anymore, either. Max thought. But there was no time for her to address either of their concerns, she had to get the door open. 

Dana's Dad pulled at his daughter "Your boyfriend is a maniac!"

"No, he's worse, he's Batman." she replied in fury.

"If we get out of here, you're never seeing him again." he said.

"This is not the time!" Max exclaimed perturbed at what she was hearing. She couldn't believe how fast things were spiraling out. She continued, "I promise when I bust this door open there will be time to talk!" Max was getting flustered. Opening the door with a Shuriken a few millimeters thick was not as easy as she thought it would be. Then again, Batman made everything look easy. 

The number of Jokerz surrounding Terry grew. He was like a force wind knocking them down. He took the occasional and calculated hit, but was significantly dominating the Jokerz, keeping them off and knocking them out. Suddenly he missed his step and took a baseball bat to the face. He went down on his back for a second and spit out some blood. He flipped himself back up and landed a hard punch on the Joker who had hit him. But another Joker pulled a strand of beads that was dangling from Terry's pocket and went to choke him in the same manner that Terry had done on the first Joker. Terry ran them both backwards slamming the Joker into a wall and then he elbowed him in the face. Freeing himself, he grunted "That's my trick, Chuckles!" Terry punched him hard and knocked him out, but was distracted and didn't see a spiked bat coming at his torso. It tore through Terry's chest just enough to burn. "Ugnnhh!" he spat out from the blow. He stumbled back, recovered and then grabbed a nearby metal chair. He raised it and swung at the Joker. Just then another one came from behind and shoved a knife in Terry's lower back. "AHHHH!" Terry yelled in pain and went down to one knee trying to steady his breath.

Matt cried out when he saw his brother drop. "NO!" Mary realized Matt was watching and out of protection she covered her youngest son's eyes that were growing wet.   
"No! Don't! I need to see if he's okay!" he protested wiping his eyes.

Mary removed her hands. She hadn't noticed she was shaking. Each time Terry spoke to the Jokerz Mary's heart sank. Terry's voice was unnaturally frightening. She had never heard anything so dark come from her son; nor was she aware that he was skilled in acrobatics. She was stunned watching him fighting with ease after he reacted to a stabbing as if it was a bee sting. She couldn't comprehend any of it. 

"Max, don't think you can excuse him out of this one." Dana was still harping.

“Come on...come on..." Max was paying her no mind and praying to herself. Suddenly, a POP! "YEAH!" she cheered and then relaxed as she had finally gotten the door open. She could now acknowledge, Dana. "Yell at me when we're safe, okay? Now let's go!"

"What about..." Mary was cut off.

"He'll be fine. We need to go!" Max was persistent and she pulled at Dana pushing her out the door.

Jaz was getting nervous up in the announcement booth watching Terry take out multiple jokers not slowing even with a stab wound. He had orders from above to abide by, but still it wasn’t suppose to go like this. Then the back door was opened by a civilian and Jaz’s anger spiked. “NO! BATMAN! You're not playing fair! Joker's, no more holding back!" The rest of the Jokerz pushed the front gymnasium doors open and descended upon Terry. 

Everyone in the gym was rushing to their only exit of the newly opened back door. Terry had gotten up from the stabbing almost immediately. He pulled the knife out and tossed it aside. Just as Bruce had trained him, he ignored every sensation of pain. He backed himself up against a wall and as a Joker was about to punch him in the head he ducked. The rest of the Jokerz were pouring into the fight. Nelson, the classmate of Terry’s, finally found the nerve to intervene. He lifted the machine gun and began firing at Jokerz. The first few shots were awkward and inconsequential, but then he corrected his aim hitting Jokerz. As soon as Terry heard the gun shots he wanted to look, but there were too many Jokerz around him. When he was finally able to see he saw it was Nelson firing the gun. "NO! NASH DON’T!" He yelled, knowing this made Nash vulnerable. Terry wasn't going to be able to protect him and handle the swarm of Jokers. 

 

OUTSIDE 

Gotham City P.D. had been surrounding the school waiting on Commissioner Barbara Gordon's orders as how to handle the hostage situation inside. When Max opened the door freeing everyone, Gordon recognized their opportunity. She gave her signal and the cops blasted the door on the other side of the gym open. The frightened people came pouring out from the doors and the cops were ushering them away from the school. A safe distance away, they had formed a police perimeter and Max, Mary & Matt and Dana & Mr. Tan crossed the line of officers in silence. Mary and Dana were upset, their emotion directed at Max, but she couldn't worry about them. She was looking around until she spied Commissioner Gordon.

"Commissioner! Commissioner!" Max called to her a few times. Finally, Barbara Gordon acknowledged her. Max made her way back to the police line until one officer stopped her. 

"I'm sorry Miss, you can't go back to the school." The officer said as she held her hand up, stopping Max.

"But please, I need to speak to the Commissioner!" 

The officer held firm. "No."

"Officer Pickett, let her through!" Gordon commanded.

Max and Gordon met away from unwanted ears. "Jokerz, tons of them. He's inside without a suit" Max began.

"No suit?!" The shock was evident. “What about guns?”

"He's destroyed most of the guns. He's in a Mardi Gras mask and you know, the same clothes people here see him in all the time..." Max answered sarcastically.

"Bruce said this was a set up, but I didn't realize..." Gordon shook her head, "What's his status?"

"So far, a knife to the back, a gash to the chest and all the other hits that you know all too well come with the gig." Max was dropping a hint that she knew Barbara Gordon used to run as Batgirl back in her day. Gordon didn't flinch so Max continued, “There's also a kid in there, Nelson, he got a hold of a gun and he was helping him when we left.”

"Damn! That kid's going to get himself killed!" Gordon's anger was growing. "How big was the knife?" 

Max was gesturing, "I'm not sure, a small switch blade." 

Mary had been watching the two talking and then she realized their familiarity. Their conversation was put on pause when Mary’s yelling distracted them,"How dare you?! My son is in there!" Mary was hollering.

"Let her through!" Gordon was clearing a path for Terry’s Mother. Barbara’s first meeting of Mary happened right after Terry became Batman. Terry had been wrongfully accused of taking drugs, which he had on him because he was Batman solving a case. Commissioner Gordon made a personal house call at Bruce’s request to clear Terry’s name. 

Mary ran to Gordon. "How could you? You knew, didn't you? About this. You're the Commissioner! You are suppose to keep people safe. You self-righteous lying Bitch!" She screamed in confusion as she grabbed at Gordon's trench coat in a burst of anger. 

"Mary!" Max yelled and pulled her off the Commissioner. Mary was overcome with emotion and crumbled down to her knees still yelling. 

Officers reacted to Mary’s aggressive behavior, but Gordon gave a signal for the officers to stand down. She bent down to Mary's ear and whispered, "Mary, I know you are in a state of shock and you don't want to listen to me right now. I promise, when this is over you can insult me all you want. But no one else can find out about Terry being Batman. Your lives and his life depend on it. Everyone still in that building are my top priority right now. And that includes your son, so you're just going to have to wait!" The Commissioner didn’t wait for a response. She gave a nod to Max and walked back to her squad.

Mary was seething with anger. She felt like every part of her wanted to break in anguish. When she got back to Matt in the safety zone she wrapped her arms around her youngest son. 

Matt was upset, “What’s going to happen to him?” He asked. Mary sighed and held tighter, “I don’t know baby.” 

Matt was trying to process the last few minutes, which led to him unraveling the whole year. Terry is Batman. BATMAN! The hero I worship is my loser older brother? How long? Batman showed up a year ago. Terry the whole time? Oh MAN! When I was taken by the Stalker, Batman saved me... that was him?! I made fun of Terry so hard that night. All the things I’ve said… He can’t be capable of being Batman …I just saw it though, he tore those Jokerz up. Jeez! Oh man, he knows I have Batman underwear… He’s gonna get it when I see him! That liar! I’m gonna…And then he remembered the knife he watched go into his brother’s back and suddenly he couldn’t hold it in any more. Max noticed Matt struggling. She decided to say something.   
“Hey. He’s good. In fact, he’s incredible. If what you saw in there was any proof. He’s going to be fine, he’s Batman.” Max said with confidence. Matt smiled at her. Mary gave Max a stern look. “Okay, I’m backing off.” and she did just that. 

 

BACK IN THE SCHOOL

Commissioner Gordon and a team of officers made their way into the school, guns drawn. She worked her way towards Terry as the rest of the team began cuffing Jokerz. She wasn't surprised he was still going strong fighting Jokerz as if he had an endless supply of energy. The former Batgirl still remembers the training and the adrenaline that takes over during a fight. She noticed the young teen Max had mentioned on the floor, bullet in his head. When Nash had been shot it wrecked Terry. This was all his fault and the guilt he felt for not checking the suit properly, the responsibility he felt to keep these people alive and then losing Nash. His failure was only fueling his rage and aiding in him in the fight. As Barbara finally got close enough to Terry, she looked him over. He was bleeding down his side with blood soaking through his shirt. He had blood running down his nose, his lip and even his ear. The gash across his chest was bleeding locally and not as threatening as his back wound. 

“Hey kid.” She said letting him know she was near. She quickly joined the fight.

“Took you long enough, thought you were put on alert.” Terry grunted.

"Yea, blame police protocol. A little early for Mardi Gras McGinnis, need a new stylist?" She teased as she shot a Joker in the leg. 

"Oh, you're a riot. And here I thought it brought out my eyes." Terry said as he smacked two Joker’s skulls together. Within moments of the cops swarming inside, everyone from the school had been safely evacuated. The Jokerz were significantly reduced, most of them bloody, cuffed or unconscious on the ground. 

Jaz finally came back over the speaker "BATJERK! YOU'VE RUINED THIS GAME! I'm ready for round 2. No cops this time, Birdman! Come and get me!" and the speaker clicked off.

Gordon and Terry looked at each other. “Tag you're it, I'm going after him!” Terry announced as he started to leave Gordon and the force to clean up the rest of the Jokerz.

“Wait kid!” She pulled a bundle out from under her trench coat that had been duck-taped inside. She tossed it to Terry. “Your family is safe and they'll be waiting for an explanation when you get back, so stay alive!” She said as she winked at him.

He nodded as to say thanks and took off. He ran to the stairwell that led up to the announcement booth. He stopped while out of sight and ripped his bloody shirt off. He unfolded the bundle of the extra Batsuit and put it on while his mind was sorting through his next possible move. Insurmountable anger was building like a pressure gauge that was about to break. He wanted to run in and take it out on Jaz, but he had to be smart. There could be a bomb wired to go off because this is all a game for the Joker. He never had any intention of taking Terry, it was some ridiculous show to uncover Terry's identity. He knew Inqdress was most likely waiting for him somewhere as well. “Slag it.” He said and he kicked open the door to the office. The Joker was gone. There was no bomb. There was a phone hanging off its hook, proving to him that Jaz had been getting orders from elsewhere as he suspected. And there was a note that read:   
“Dear Batfake, you cheated! Meet me in Gotham Park for round 2! Love Your Favorite Neighborhood Terrorist. HA HA HA” He crumbled up the note in aggravation and tossed it aside.

 

Batman linked up “You there?”

“Thought you might need your spare.”

“Always thinking of everything... Joker got away. Next part of the game is Gotham Park.”

“He won't be alone.” Bruce warned.

“No.” Batman agreed.

“What's your status?” 

“I'm just calling the Batplane to me now.” 

“No, McGinnis, it says your breathing is labored and your pulse is high.”

Terry forgot the suit tells all. “I'm okay.” He grunted

“You’re angry.” Bruce retorted.

“I skipped a diagnostic so a kid I knew is dead and my whole family and God knows who else, knows I'm Batman, I'm beyond angry.” He snapped.

“That adrenaline will wear off.” Bruce said cautiously.

“I SAID I’M GOOD! Now don't make me switch the comm. off!” Batman yelled. His indignant and petty threat pissed Bruce off, however he grinned and kept his mouth shut when his next thought was He sounds just like Batman.


	5. GOTHAM PARK

GOTHAM PARK  
Gotham Park was desolate, dark and filled with only moving shadows. The wind had picked up with the night fall and there was a wicked chill in the air. As Batman’s body started to become susceptible to the dropping temperature, he could feel everything begin to ache. Batman ignored it. Sneaking around in the darkness his senses were on alert. A shadow began to swarm up in front of him. As he paused, he saw the black mass form into Inqdress high before him getting ready to swarm. Batman pulled an electric Batarang and shot it towards Inqdress. She dodged it, but Batman anticipated the dodge and immediately shot another one in the opposite direction. It connected and she let out a cry. Batman turned to see Jaz running up behind him. Jaz, laughing, tossed out a small grenade and Batman jumped out of the way. Then Jaz threw two more but Batman couldn’t clear them fast enough. With the explosion, he was sent flying into a statue. He landed hard and felt his ribs crack on the marble and then rolled on to the ground. Before he could get up, Inqdress had extended her liquid form. She wrapped herself around Batman’s rib cage and tightened her grip as hard as she could. 

“Aaaghhhhhh!” He cried out. He was stuck in her vice grip.

“Terry, focus.” Bruce insisted.

As Batman was being crushed by Inqdress he was growing tired. The thoughts of his whole family being in danger, Nash’s bloody body on the floor and Matt screaming were running through his mind. The anger kick started his focus again and he rocketed himself forward, dragging Inqdress with him. He landed them in a running fountain and turned on the electrical current wired in his suit. She shouted a horrific scream as the water amplified the electricity running through her entire body, ripping her molecules apart. She melted into the water completely separated. With her form compromised, Batman pulled out a net from his belt and surrounded her with it in the water. He clicked a button and the net lit up with pulverizing electricity. It then bundled into itself sealing Inqdress inside and she was trapped. 

“It worked.” Batman relaying the new technology’s success to Bruce, hung her up on the fountain contained, ready for the police.

“Good. Now where’s Jaz?” Bruce asked.

 

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL

The police had been organizing the victims into groups. “Those who need medical attention over here. Those who need counseling or who wish to give us their statements over here! Those who need both over here! Those who are fine over here!” The cops were repeating trying to keep the situation as contained as possible. Gordon was running interference with anyone claiming they knew who Batman was. “No, Ma’am we have confirmation Batman was elsewhere in the city during the time of the attack, we’re not sure who the masked man was.” She would be in for a long night of deception to protect Batman, but for her that was nothing new. The Tans were the first to tell police that they were fine and wanted to be leaving. Max was right behind them. As Dana and her Dad were cleared, they began to head towards their car. They could hear Max calling after Dana.

“DANA, WAIT PLEASE!” She was frantically running after her. Finally, Dana stopped and turned to Max with a look of disgust on her face. “Please let me explain.” Max said desperately. 

“Explain WHAT?” Dana shouted furiously.

“That it wasn’t my secret to tell. I thought he was right, that you would be safer. I never meant to…” Max was explaining.

Dana cut her off “SAFER?! Ha! Right. We were all just attacked, Max, and before this I’ve been kidnapped, Matt’s been kidnapped. That’s bull! You didn’t trust me! I can’t believe you have the nerve to try and explain lying to me. Do you know what I thought about you two, what you both put me through?” Max’s face said it all. “Of course, you do. He tells you everything!”

“No, it’s not like that! You have to believe me.” Max tried to say.

‘UGH! Believe you? That’s rich! We’re done Max. Stay away from me. I don’t ever want to see you again!” Dana turned around and stormed off.

“Dana Please.” Max hopelessly tried to get her to stop again, but Dana just threw her hands up. She walked over to her Father who opened the car door for her. As he shut it, he looked back at Max shaking his head. Max felt horrible like she had let Terry down somehow. Normally, Max doesn’t worry about Terry, he can handle himself, but being witness to his wounds and knowing this night was far from over for him she was getting anxious. She didn’t want to be alone after the lashing she just had from her only other friend. She went to the only place she could think of to feel safe. Max pulled in front of the gate to Wayne Manor and turned the engine off. She slumped herself against the steering wheel in exhaustion. She found her mind kept ending up on Terry and what his status might be. She couldn't resist it any longer, she texted him. ‘Please let me know when you are safe.’ Max tossed her phone aside and decided to rest there for a while before trying to get into the Manor. 

Mary and Matt managed to get themselves into the line designated for those who were fine and wanted to be sent home, but the two were anything but fine. The trip home was long and quiet. As they entered their apartment and closed the door, they stood for a while silent in the doorway. Both were still and staring off into the distance. The shock of the day was settling among the silence until Mary finally spoke up, "I don't know what to do." Her words hung there in the air.

"Bruce Wayne was the original Batman." Matt said definitively. It was the first he had spoken since the school. 

"What?" Mary gasped the words stopped her instantly. She knew it. The moment her eleven-year-old had spoken she knew it was true in her gut, but she still needed to hear more.

“The endless technology Batman has always had, only someone as rich as Wayne could fund that. All those jobs Terry was running out for, it makes perfect sense. And it's completely bogus to think an old man with all that money, who could hire anyone, would hire a teenage boy as his assistant." Matt laid out all he had unraveled. 

Mary's mind was reeling, "Oh God...and I encouraged it! I pushed him to work for Wayne, never once questioning the situation. I'm horrible! How could I?" As she was beginning to get hysterical, Matt spoke again.

"Mom, we thought he was back in a gang... you couldn't have known the truth. You thought it was a good job.” He was trying to comfort her. 

Mary was staring at her son terribly perplexed both by the truth and his burst of rarely seen maturity. She figured trauma can make anyone grow up fast. Everything he was saying made clear sense to her now. How none of it occurred to her before she was considering her downfall as an oblivious parent. She was so sure that her son was always out causing trouble. How wrong she had been. She fell to her knees, "Oh Matt!" She was mumbling through tears that she hoped Terry was okay.

Matt threw his arms around his Mother. "Don't worry Mom, He'll come home. He always does, he's Batman."

She pulled back from her son, “…He’s Batman." she tried to smile. 

 

THE TAN’S

The shower was running and the bathroom was filling up with steam as Dana sat on top of her closed toilet brushing her hair. She had turned on the shower with the intention of taking one. But now wrapped up in a towel, she was lost under a mountain of frenzied thoughts and events from the past year with her boyfriend. Batman saved me when I was kidnapped from that Rat boy. Then somewhere he put his regular clothes back on and came to see me and acted like he had no idea what happened. He’s a psycho! All the lies. Making me believe Batman was a completely different person. All those times, McGinnis! Everything, every disappearance, every lame excuse. No wonder you changed when your Father died, you became Batman. You decided to split yourself into two people. He really is nuts..Who the hell decides to do that? Who would sign up to be Batman? Terry does.... Of course, you do! Always running into trouble. Always doing the right thing! You knew he was like this, Dana. Terry, why couldn't you just tell me your secret? All the times I screamed at you for being late! You were out saving someone. Oh god, he could have been dying and I would have been cursing his name! Serves him right that jerk! You get what you deserve. Lying to my face. What am I supposed to... UGH! I'm so mad! How could he not trust me? All that talk about our future... Your future as Batman? Terry? Seriously! And I begged you for the truth! Oh, but you could tell Max. You could tell Max, but not me? You could sleep with me, but you couldn't trust me? Shit, I must be some pathetic person to him that can't handle the truth. Oh, I'm so angry! How could he do this...how could... Terry, how could you allow me to love you?!" She threw the hair brush across the bathroom in a cumulation of anger and disgust. Then she noticed the room was drenched in steam and decided she needed to stop obsessing for the moment. She finally got in the shower. 

 

GOTHAM PARK 

Batman looked around as he got out of the fountain away from where he left Inqdess. He was exposed and needed to take cover. Jaz could be anywhere. He made his way over to a covering of trees. "Yoo-Hoo!" rang out from behind Batman and he whipped around. Jaz was waving to him cradling a large bazooka, which he promptly fired laughing hysterically! Batman dodged it and the shot went flying behind him. It exploded another statue in the park.

"Keep calling all this attention to yourself and you can bet the cops will show up!” Batman said as he rolled over and behind brush covering. Jaz, still laughing, reloaded and fired another shot that Batman once again dodged. As Batman landed he was thinking the Joker was going to reload, but instead Jaz pulled a handheld rocket launcher and fired it. Batman tried to move out of the way, but he was too late. "UHGNN!!!!" The explosion sent Batman flying a good fifteen feet into a tree. He rolled down a hill and as he came to a stop, he could taste blood in his mouth. There was an immense pain in his head and he couldn't see anything, everything was black. 

"McGinnis!" Bruce yelled. There was no answer. "McGinnis, report!" he tried again.

As his sight was returning to him, Batman was trying to speak but gargled words, "I...ughhnn.. ah need...ah minute..." was all that was coming out.

"Terry. Are you okay?" Bruce asked calmly. 

Batman got himself to his feet. Rely on your training, shove it down... get up and fight. He was telling himself. "I'm okay." he finally managed to say to Bruce.

"You're not okay." Bruce was feeling him out. 

"No, I've got this!" He insisted. Batman fired his rockets and flew up into the trees. Think, you have to use your head. He positioned himself to be adjacent from the Joker and intentionally gave his location away. The Joker fired into the spot where he was and Batman flew out at the last second tossing some charges back at Jaz's bazooka.

"NO!!" Jaz realized he needed to run for cover and he tossed the gun. It massively exploded. Jaz was pissed, "No! No! You broke my toy!"

"Sorry. Game's over, Bozo!” Batman was moving from tree to tree and Jaz took out another gun. Batman hit that one with a charge too.

"No!!!! You cheater!" Jaz was furious and searching through his jacket for more bombs.

"How much are you getting paid for this second failed attempt, Jaz? Batman was weaving in and out of the trees confusing the joker. "Because whatever the amount, it'll be worthless in jail."

"GRAAAAAH!" The joker yelled in frustration. "It's enough to make sure I kill you, Batfake!"

"You wanna know why you'll never be the real Joker, Jaz?" Batman kept tricking Jaz. He was using his cloaking device on his suit and switching up his position, making any attempt at throwing or shooting anything at Batman pointless.

"I am the real joker you Batfake! Now show yourself!"

Batman had the Joker right where he wanted him. "Because the Joker would never be a gullible gun for hire!" Batman said and landed on top of Jaz. Without hesitation, he knocked Jaz to the ground with one punch. Jaz got up and tried to run away, but Batman tossed a revolving rope around him and pulled him down again. "Oof!" Jaz let out as he hit the ground now tied up.

Batman got on top of him and punched him in the face with the force of all his anger from the day. Jaz's blood squirted out of his mouth like a sprinkler onto the grass. He lifted the pitiful Joker up by his collar. His eyes narrowed as he brought Jaz's face near his. He grit his teeth, "And the name is BATMAN!" then he punched Jaz's face into the ground. He laid there bleeding and knocked out. "Gift wrapped for Gordon." Batman said through his heavy breathing. He was about to hit the button for the Batplane and head to home base when...

*Clap *Clap *Clap 

Batman spun around to see King Kobra leaning up against a park fence applauding. "Very good McGinnis. Still in High School and you get an A+ for taking out Inqdress and Jaz. Tell me, how did everything at the school work out? Any casualties? Huh? What grade will you be getting there, protege'?" 

Bruce chimed in over the comm. "He's baiting you. Keep him talking. The rest of the Kobras are probably around, try and find them first."

Batman's fists were clenched, his eyes were wild with fury, "What's the end game here, Kobra?"

King Kobra was stretching his arms up yawing trying to insult Batman as if his presence was no threat to him. "Well how about, since you took out two of my main henchmen, you come work for me and I won't tell anyone about your little identity?" 

"Oh original... blackmailing Batman….tell me Kobra, were you betting on me just going along with your back up plan if your goons failed?” Batman didn't believe it was that simple. He was looking around for more Kobras. 

"Either way, if they caught you or not, I own you, Batman. The point is, you're going to work for me now. You cost me a lot in our last encounter you little snot. I can make it public any time and ruin Terry McGinnis. Or worse...there's always life without two parents? I could... AHH!" Kobra yelled as Batman threw a few explosive Batarangs at King Kobra shutting him up. 

Batman threw a smoke bomb to hide his position. “Wild Bats aren't good in captivity Kobra!" He got himself out of sight "Some of us big ones even eat snakes!" Batman snarked.

"Terry, most bats eat fruit or insects...not like that matters now." Bruce said dryly 

"Not the time." Batman said. He found another Kobra hiding out and so he attacked him first. Batman threw a punch and hit the Kobra, but two more came up behind him. One grabbed Batman around his chest and pushed him to the ground. Batman cried out in pain from his broken ribs again being crushed. The Jokerz and Inqdress were average opponents easy to go against. But the Kobras were a highly trained covert assassins group that were out for revenge against Batman. With Batman’s ailing status, the playing field had suddenly tipped out of his favor. Three more Kobras pounced on him. 

 

BACK IN MAX'S CAR

Max was starring at the stars as her eyelids were getting heavy when her phone began to ring. She shot up hoping it was Terry. She looked to see who was calling. ‘Dana’ her screen said. "Hey Dana?" Max answered sounding curious.

"Hey. I just wanted to ask you. If… when you hear from Terry if you could..." Dana was cut off

"You know he'll call you when he's safe, Dane." Max assured her. 

"I don't know anything." Dana said bitterly, " So can you just let me know?"

"Yea, of course I will." She replied letting out a small sigh.

"Thanks” and Dana quickly hung up.

Max relaxed back in her seat. She was talking to herself, mocking, "Oh I never wanna talk to you again, Max." impersonating Dana. "Guess you still care!" she said holding on to hope. Max let out a grand sigh "Terry you better make it through this..." She continued to stare at the stars.

 

GOTHAM PARK

Can't breathe. Don't struggle, Batman thought as he was being held under the water in the fountain. After trying to fight off four Kobras for twenty minutes they finally got the best of him. Any other time, he would have been able to take them. With the significant loss of blood, the broken ribs and his head aching the Kobras had the upper hand. There was a hand on his head holding him under and a knee in his back while another Kobra had their hands around Batman's arms. Come on, you're running out of time here, he was trying to urge himself to figure a way out. They finally pulled him up. He gasped for air and coughed up water. He caught quick a gulp of air just as they shoved him back under. He couldn't try to break free, he had to conserve what little oxygen he had. Bruce had chosen to go silent. Batman's lungs were pounding, his mind was fading, but still he was yelling at himself, THINK! Any capable moves...Batarangs? Suddenly, the hand on his head was gone, the knee in his back released and then his arms were free. Before Batman knew it, he was pulled out of the water. Again, gasping for air, trying to catch his breath, he was laid safely on the ground by someone. Batman could hear fighting happening around him. Kobras were screaming in pain as they were being taken down. Batman couldn't see anything. He rolled over on his stomach and was able to cough up the last of the water. Get up! he told himself. Sometimes Batman's inner voice was the same as Bruce's from all those long days of training together. McGinnis, get up! Batman tried to get up. He pressed his arms into the ground to lift himself, but they gave out. Damn, I'm so weak. Lost too much blood...GET UP!. He finally commanded of himself. Batman slowly managed to drag himself up. The fighting had stopped. He looked around to Kobras sprawled out on the ground and there stood Nightwing in front of him.

"Hey kid. Sorry it took me so long." Nightwing grinned as he returned his Escrima sticks to their holders.

"Nightwing?" was all Batman was able to say and he collapsed forward. Right before he hit the ground, Nightwing broke his fall catching Batman in his arms. 

"You were right, he's out." Nightwing said over his comm.

“You remember how to call the plane?" 

"Are you kidding? And why does he get a plane? I would have loved a plane!" Nightwing complained as he lifted Batman over his shoulder.

"Are you kidding? You know how expensive planes are. How many Batmobiles did I replace with you until I got you a bike? And what number of those are you on now?" asked Bruce incredulously.

"Hey, at least two of those times with the car were Tim's fault." He protested

"Dick. Hospital. Now." Bruce barked

"Not the cave?" Nightwing pressed the button on Batman's suit calling the Batplane over.

"Hospital." He demanded.


	6. FORTY MINUTES BEFORE

FORTY MINUTES BEFORE

Bruce can tell by the readings of the suit and the way in which the Kobras have been demolishing him, that Terry has almost had it. But Bruce has been right where Terry is thousands of times and he knew. The kid's whole family was attacked, his identity threatened. Terry will not be backing down no matter what Bruce says. Instead, Bruce decides to pick up the literal Batphone and call in a favor. At first, when the call connects all Bruce can hear is the sounds of fighting.

"Well, well. Wait? It's not Christmas already is it? Is it Jason… back in town?" He joked.

"I need your help." Bruce said curtly.

"Of course you do.” There was the sound of someone in the vicinity getting punched in the gut and they let out an exacerbated groan.

"Don't gloat." Bruce snapped.

"What's going on?" He asked sincerely.

"It's Batman. He's in trouble." Bruce said firmly.

“Uh, okay, that’s always a strange thing to hear you say. With what…?” Knowing Bruce as long as he has, he’s learned he deserves an explanation instead of just jumping at Bruce's command.

"The Kobras know his identity and they are trying to kill him. Right now, they're winning."

“Wow. I'll be right there" There was another crack in someone's jaw. 

"Dick, he's hurt badly so I was hoping..." Bruce hesitated.

"Yes..." Nightwing knew what Bruce was asking he just wanted to hear it spelled out.

"While he's recuperating would you..." 

Nightwing cut Bruce off, "Be Batman...again?"

"Yes." Bruce was perturbed Dick had made him jump through hoops.

"Hmmm... well.. Bludhaven is really swamped." Dick was teasing as he kicked another guy in the back of the head. Bruce heard the stranger's "FUCK YOU!" in the phone. 

"Dick, he doesn't have much time."

"Right. Look I'll get him, Bruce. I've got this, you can count on me." Nightwing finally said with the conviction Bruce was waiting for and with that he hung up the phone. It had been years since Richard (Dick) Grayson had dawned the tights and danced next to Bruce as Batman, he as Robin in the streets of Gotham. With Dick's independence came his new identity as Nightwing. With their complicated history, he and Bruce worked much better this way, solo. But there was the occasional partnership and family reunion here and there. After all, Grayson was still Bruce's first adopted son.

Bruce hung up with Nightwing and immediately dialed his only connection to Terry's other life. Max snatched the phone up when she saw who was calling. 

"How's Terry? Is he here?" Max was holding her breath.

"He's not here. He's going to be okay… Max, are you in my drive way?" Bruce asked confused while looking as his security cameras.

"Yes. I didn't want to be alo..." She stopped herself " I wanted to be close by for when Terry got back." She decided to say instead.

"He's not coming here. I'm having him taken to Gotham Memorial."

"Oh..." 

Bruce sensed the worried tone, but ignored it. "Call his Mother in the next twenty minutes and tell her that's where he is." He didn't ask.

"Yea sure." She said even though she knew he had already hung up. 

Max called Mrs. McGinnis and broke the news that Terry was going to a hospital, but that he was okay. After, she immediately called Dana.

"Max, how is he?" Dana spit out quickly as she answered the phone.

"He's okay! He's going to Gotham Memorial right now."

"Oh God. Okay. Do you know how he...?" She was interrupted

"No. Just that he's alive and going to the hospital."

"Okay." Dana said and then paused. "..."

"... Dana?" Max finally asked to break the silence between them.

"How are you getting there?" Dana asked sheepishly

Max's grin went wide, "I'm on my way to pick you up now!"

"Thanks Max!" Dana said relieved.

Max hung up, started the car and began speeding to Dana's. She could feel Dana was already reconsidering the position she took earlier at the School regarding their friendship. Although she took comfort there, Max was shaken that Terry was going to the hospital, but she trusted Bruce. Terry was going to be okay. 

 

HOSPITAL

It had been a few months since the two had seen each other. It was hardly ever good news bringing them together. Dick looked fit and fresh and as usual. And as usual, Bruce had the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

"A hospital? This kid sure has you breaking all of your rules... I mean unless you're going to fire him as Batman while he's in here too, then it's spot on." Dick said with half sarcasm, half bitterness. 

"Are you quite finished rehashing the past?" Bruce spat back.

"Actually, I'm serious. Why a hospital instead of the cave?" Dick insisted. None of the Batfamily went to the hospital; it caused too many questions and it left them too vulnerable. Bruce had the Batcave outfitted with a small medical center within months of starting as Batman. Alfred, not only Bruce Wayne's butler, was also a trained trauma specialist who stitched up Batman and all the Robins for years. Bruce was able to learn a significant amount in Alfred’s time and he programmed medical robots to aid in any further medical needs. 

"The kid's entire family found out he’s Batman tonight. As much as I would enjoy that type of drama playing out in my home, I figured I'd spare his Mother anymore anguish. Give her the ability to see her son at her leisure and without me around." Bruce said bitingly.

“Damn, He really did have a rough night. At least he's not that bad. We've all had worse." Dick said trying to lighten things.

"Yes, but his injuries will keep him out for at least a week.” 

"I could stay." Dick knew how much Terry meant to Bruce, even if Bruce would rather go to anger-management counseling before admitting it to anyone.

"No. You know what you have to do." Bruce said coldly.

"Yes, but if you..." Dick knew it was stupid of him to keep trying, but he was always going to.

"Did you take care of King Kobra?" Bruce asked before Dick could finish.

Dick sighed, "For the immediate time, but I will be following up."

"Good."

The two shook hands and Dick patted him on the back as men do to show respect. They parted and walked in opposite directions.

"Dick?" Bruce called. Dick was halfway down the hall, he turned around to see that Bruce had merely stopped in his place. "Thanks, son." Bruce then continued walking. The shallow words were paralyzed in the air for a few seconds. Dick just turned and walked out.

Terry was hearing all sorts of things.  
"I need more blood here!"  
"Terry, can you open your eyes? Can you hear me? Terry?"  
"Where is that ultrasound machine, people? Come on!"  
"Stab wound to lumbar region, possible organ damage."  
"Terry? Can you squeeze my hand? Just squeeze my hand!"  
"We need a head CT!"  
"No! We need to stabilize this knife wound!"  
"No! We need to get a chest x-ray now, there's fluid in the lungs!"

But all Terry wanted to hear was the peace of his quiet bedroom, he felt so tired. A hospital what's going on? Where's Bruce? Why a hospital? Do they know I'm Batman?

"What the hell happened to this kid?" 

Guess not. Oh god! Shock is wearing off! Chest tight! So much pain! Can't ...Oh god!

"AggggHHHHHH!" Terry screamed.

"PUT HIM UNDER NOW!"

Then there was silence.

 

Terry was sitting on a bench by a lake in upstate NY. It was warm. He felt safe. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Kiddo."

"Oh, hey Dad." Terry turned and saw his father sitting next to him holding a fishing rod. 

"You want a pole?" His dad offered. 

"Nah, I'm okay." Terry was staring at the lake. It was the brightest blue he had ever seen. Looking at it made him think back to when he was a kid and he would stare at the sky until his eyes hurt. There were birds around that he couldn't see, but he could hear them chirping and everything felt calm.

"Terry. Are you okay?" His Father asked looking over his son. 

"Yea." He paused for a moment. "I think… I am.” He was starting to think about what was happening, but then his Father continued.

"Terry. You're Batman." He was staring directly at his son now. Terry had longed to see his Father’s face; he hadn't forgotten a single part of it.

"Yeah." Terry said waiting for more. 

"That's pretty cool, son." His Father grinned. 

"Yeah?" Terry asked making sure.

"Oh yeah!" His Father said with a proud smile.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Terry asked but his Dad didn't answer. 

He looked at the sky, took a sip form his beer and instead asked, "How's Mom?"

"She’s good, holding it together as usual.” Terry said.

His Father nodded, ”And how's Matt?"

"He's fine, still oblivious" The two shared a brief chuckle.

His Father continued, "Uh huh, and how's Dana?"

"She's...she's awesome!" Terry let out a sweet smile.

"Yeah?" His Father asked making sure.  
.   
"Oh yeah!" 

"Then Terry." He put his arm around his son.

"Yea Dad?"

"I'm doing just fine."

Terry embraced his Dad in a long hug.

 

HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM 

Bruce was already in the waiting room when Terry's Mom, brother, girlfriend and friend arrived. They hadn't noticed him sitting waiting for the Dr. to come out. Only a few moments went by before, a surgeon came through the double doors and checked in with the nurse. She pointed at Terry's family. The surgeon rolled his eyes. He was on the second half of a double shift. He was paged to Terry's case last minute. He still had a ton of paperwork to do. He too had a teenage son and the sight of Terry made him sick to his stomach, but that's the job he had told himself. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to this group of people. He was only prepared for the boy's mother. He approached them anyway.

"Are you Mary McGinnis?" he asked the only woman who seemed age appropriate.

"Yes. How is he Dr.?" Bracing herself for the answer she grabbed Matt’s hand.

"So far, Terry's stable. He's not out of surgery just yet. I'm Dr. Seller, the surgeon who just finished the first operation on your son. Are you sure you want everyone to hear this?"

"Yes. Go ahead." Mary figured what's the point, everyone now knows everything anyway.

"Okay. First, we'll start with the minor injuries. He suffered massive lacerations all over his body, including his face. Massive contusions to multiple parts of his body including head and face. Then on his left hand he has two broken fingers as well as a fractured wrist. He suffered two broken ribs, three fractured ribs with a major chest laceration. Moving on to the more major issues, he had a stab wound to the side nearing the lower back on the right that damaged a small portion of his kidney. I was able to repair it. There will be no interruption of kidney function and in time the organ will repair itself. He did have massive blood loss as well as fluid in his lungs, but we were able to supply him with more blood and clear the lungs. He suffered a major head trauma, which we are using medication to monitor. He is currently having surgery on his left hand and then after that, we will assess the contusion to the skull. If neurology decides he will need surgery, we will be keeping him under longer. Mrs. McGinnis, I have to say, I'm baffled and sincerely disturbed.” He paused and moved closer as to obtain more privacy. “I have no clue what type of situation brings on the trauma that happened to your son. Also, I'm highly concerned. In looking at Terry's x-rays there appears to be massive scarring that dates back to as far as a year. With no medical history of accidents prior to this, I have to ask and pardon my intrusion... is your son... I don't mean to offend... is he in some sort of gang?" Dr. Seller looked intensely at Mary. He had been extremely clinical with them up until this point. Everyone just looked at him unsure of what to say, except Max.   
"When can we see him?" She said distractingly changing the subject. 

"Well like I said, we are unsure of how we will proceed. Will be monitoring his head CT to determine the next step, but as of now, we're looking at one more hour in surgery and then at least an hour in post-op. He's lucky he got here when he did. Given that there are no more complications, I'd say about three hours or so. As long as he remains stable. 

"Ha... stable... now there's a word." Mary said in disgust. Besides the frightening list she just heard, "scars dating back to a year" sent another wave of anger through her. 

"Thank you, Dr." Dana stepped up and said.

"Of Course.” He was still confused and was waiting for some type of explanation for Terry’s condition, but when he received nothing but silence, he gave up. “You can have the nurse page me or another doctor if you have any more questions." Dr. Sellers shook Mary’s hand headed back behind the doors.

"I guess we should sit and wait." Dana suggested.

Mary turned toward the waiting area and saw Bruce Wayne sitting there watching them. She ran straight towards him like a thrown dart to a board. Bruce stood as she approached. 

"How dare you come here!" She got within inches of his face.

"Mrs. McGinnis, please." Bruce pleaded.

"No! You're the reason we're all here in the first place! You brainwashed my son. He needed money and you thought, 'he's young, he just lost his father so he's vulnerable, I can get him to..."

Bruce interrupted, "To save people's lives?"

"Oh, don't give me that! The Police save people's lives. Respected, sanctioned organizations that don't use barbaric tactics and psychotic tendencies to beat up criminals. No, I read about you! Shame on me for taking so long to finally do some research having believed your stellar reputation. You are sick! Couldn't you go to the orphanage and find another kid to adopt into your cult? Why my son? He has a family! Why my son?" Mary was having trouble controlling the volume of her voice. People were starting to grow uncomfortable and vacate their surrounding area. 

"Your son approached me!" Bruce finally argued. He was calm and serious.

"No..." She began, but he cut her off again. 

"Yes. Your son approached me! I told him, no, just like I told all the others before him. That I was against it! That he would have no part of this life! But your son didn't listen. Your son made a choice. Your son, put on that costume and decided the type man he was going to be. All I did, all I've ever done when it comes to these kids, these lost hurt souls who have suffered traumas that haunt them in the night, that make them separate from the rest of the world, was teach them. I fought him on his decision, but once it was made I took the responsibility of making sure that decision didn't get him killed. So yes, I trained him and I outfitted him and I took the time to support his decision. But I never asked him to start this, I've only made sure that he's made it home to you every night he's gone out there.” 

"And what about now! You think this is home safe and sound? We're in a hospital, you crazy son a bitch! " Mary screamed. People were starring, rustling and getting nervous. 

Dana came to Mary's side "Mary! Come on, let's get some air." and they were headed towards the door. Dana turned back to Bruce, “Maybe you should go."

As they left to cool off and go outside Matt ran over to Bruce and ushered him to sit down. "Don't go. Please?" Matt sat in the chair next to Bruce. Bruce just looked at the boy feeling sorry for him. Matt decided to ask what he had been wanting to ask the minute he saw the former Batman in person again. "So, what was it like being Batman? Why'd you stop? How much did you have to teach Terry?"

Max had sat down next to Bruce on the other side and with Matt's questions Bruce looked over at Max glaring sharply.

"Pshh, don't look at me. He figured it out. I mean... come on." She said blatantly. 

Bruce looked back at Matt. The young boy’s eyes were filled with hope, casting a gaze of admiration Bruce hadn’t felt directed towards him in years. 

“It’s the coolest. You have to know how cool it is.” Matt smiling at him in all his naivety.

Bruce’s face grew perplexed. “When something unimaginable happens to you like it did to myself and your brother. And your life seems broken to the point where you can’t piece yourself back together to fit in with the rest of the world. You choose revenge to be the new air you breathe. It will consume your every moment and redefine who you are. Until you come face to face with the monster that destroyed your life, the thing you made the epicenter of your pain.” Bruce’s look went from Matt to somewhere else off in the distance. “You will realize, after you’ve inflicted pain and suffering at revenge’s beckoning to make yourself feel better that you’ve chosen the wrong side. That evil can’t be fought. No matter how much you try, how much you give, it will never be enough to stop it. Evil, is something no person is immune. So instead you decide to bring not revenge, but justice. You decide to make the weight of the sadness you were carrying into the weight of obligation, but either way you can never put it down. You will never stop trying to end suffering, something that has no end. It’s not cool, Matthew, it’s maddening. And you constantly have to remind yourself, that you’re not cool, that you’re not a god, that you’re just a man trying to protect the innocent.” He took a pause and then looked back over at Matt who was trying to understand what Bruce was saying. “Your brother, carries that weight now. It’s never been about who is in the suit, it’s about why the suit is even necessary. There will always have to be someone willing to fight for those who can’t fight for themselves.” Matt shifted in his seat. Bruce’s voice was intense and the young kid quickly went from excited to intimidated, but nevertheless still curious. 

Mary was still ranting outside. "I've never been so angry in my life! I can't believe I'm even more angry than before!” She was pacing back and forth. Dana was sitting on a bench watching her. "I mean can you believe I encouraged him to work for that lunatic! What is wrong with me? All the times that I accused him of horrible things. Oh Dana, you can't even imagine the things I've said or the things I've thought. You couldn't possibly understand..." Mary caught herself in her mistake. She turned to Dana. "I'm sorry Hun, of course you know what I'm talking about."

Dana stood and walked over to Mary. "Yes, I do." she paused for a moment. "I know you're angry with both them, but can I to say something?" Mary held her hand out as to say go ahead. ”I was livid too until Mr. Wayne said what he said. That it was Terry's choice. I've known Terry for a while now. Do you want to know when I fell in love with him?" Mary nodded. “We were walking down the street a few years ago headed to get a burger. A driver lost control of his car and drove into a pole. The pole came down on the man's car and there was smoke coming out because the engine had caught fire. I looked down to my phone to call 911 and when I looked up, Terry had dashed over to the car. Not even looking both ways in high traffic. Without hesitation or checking out if the car was going to explode there he was, pulling that man to safety. How stupid he was to just run in like that, but it was also the bravest thing I'd ever seen." Dana had folded her arms and wrapped them around her. "Ya’ know, he made us leave before anyone could make a fuss about him. I've been fighting this feeling since I saw him in the gym because...well honestly I'm really hurt, but this is who he’s always been, suit or not. I been feeling more and more like we have no choice but to support him if we love him.” Dana was almost in tears. 

"You really do love my son, don't you?” Mary put her hand on Dana’s shoulder.

"I did... I want to. I just..." Dana trailed off.

"I know, dear” 

 

NEXT MORNING

Terry's mind was waking up to the fact that he's was asleep or something like sleep. He's telling himself to open his eyes. He's trying to remember the last thing that happened. He finally opens his eyes. He stirs and lets out a slight groan.

"Terry? You with me?" Mary is leaning over her son who's side she hasn't left since she was allowed in the room. 

"Mom?" he whispers. His throat is scratchy and sore. Some of the pain is coming back.

"Yes, it's me baby, it's Mom." She said running her hand through his hair.

"Water." He begged. She lifts a cup to his mouth.

"Sip this, it might hurt." Terry coughs and the ache in his ribs send the pain reeling throughout his body.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She tried to comfort him, but knew he was going to be in pain no matter what.

Terry was becoming more lucid. His mind was still searching, like digging in the bottom of a bag, not sure what you're looking for. His eyes were looking around the room. ”What...What happened?"

"Do you remember, the Jokerz and the gym? She asked. Terry's face dropped.

"Oh my God! Mom! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Is Matt?" He was getting all worked up.

"Shhh. Terry, I'm fine, we're all fine." She was pressing him to lie back down.

"But Mom! I have to explain, please." He argued.

"Terry, no. The first thing we have to do is call the doctor in."

"But..." He tried, she interrupted. 

Terry, you may be Batman, but I'm still your Mother. Pain meds first and then I'll tell you when I'm ready to talk, okay?" Her face was stern, but then she ended with a smile.

Terry's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was trying to make sure he was actually awake. "Yea, Ma, okay." he said unsure.

As she left the room, he heard her announce "He's awake!" The pain was most certainly coming back. So were all the memories. The Jokerz, the gym filled with everyone he cared about and all the innocent people. Nelson being dead, Kobra's being behind it all. And Nightwing coming to his rescue! He was lost deep in his thoughts when Matt came through the door and just stood there starring at him. It was the first time he had been in to see his brother. Matt had been thinking about how mangled he was going to look. Possibly like how a zombie does, completely covered in bloody bandages. Although Terry was significantly more beat up than Matt had ever seen, his face swollen black and blue, Terry looked fairly like himself. He noticed Matt's uneasiness so he tried something he thought Matt would find comforting.

"Hey Twip!" Terry was smiling at his brother who was trying not to look at him.

"Hey." Matt was looking down at the floor. 

"You gonna just stand over there when I've got some pretty cool stitches over here?" Terry said enticingly.

Matt half grinned. "Yea and the blood loss to prove hit." He wasn't letting up.

"Matty..." Terry began, but Matt started in

"Terry I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" Terry was surprised.

"For all the shit I said."

"Language." Terry corrected even though it amused him.

"I'm serious, I'm so sorry!" Matt's eyes were beginning to water.

"Hey, it’s okay that you hated me. I heard everything you said about Batman. All the lovely hero worship” He grinned.

Matt shook his head in embarrassment. "I know, I feel pretty lame about that."

"Don't. I liked every second of it and not in the way you think. It felt good to know you believed in me or ...Batman" Terry felt odd saying it out loud and casually to his family. 

Matt finally moved closer to Terry, who motioned for him to perch on the side of the bed. Matt looked over at his brother and again got upset. “How could I not have known? I mean what if..."

"No what ifs. I'm okay! I'm going to be okay. I'm always going to be here for you, twip.” Terry put his hand on Matt's hand. Matt hated feeling mushy so he decided to change the conversation.

"What's it like training with Wayne? That guy is majorly intense!” he laughed.

"You figured that out too, huh." Terry knew that if his secret was out, so was Wayne's. 

"Are you kidding? Of course! And I've been thinking, that Joker attack, that was so bizarre! They could have blasted us all any time they wanted to. They were totally hired by someone else calling the shots and I noticed..."

With the interest he heard in his voice, Terry sat up fast and ignored the pain it caused. He quickly cut his brother off, "MATT! No! Stop!"

"What?" Matt paused, puzzled.

"Promise me!" Terry's voice had gotten serious and low, he sounded more like Batman. 

Matt straightened up, "Promise you what?  
"I am dead serious here, MATT. Promise me you will forget all about this. This life I lead." Terry's face, even without the mask was just as intimidating now.

"But" Matt tried.

"NO! Promise me you'll go be a lawyer or a doctor or even a boring investment banker, anything. But just promise that you'll stay as far away from Batman issues as possible!"

"Why?" 

"Because! You're the good son, Matt. You're the one Mom needs. You have to be okay. Promise me." Terry had a hold of Matt's hand again. 

Matt pulled it away. "Okay, okay, calm down, you're gonna pop a stitch or something." 

Terry began to settle down, "...Or something." he said as he lied back and closed his eyes from exhaustion. Within seconds he was back asleep. Matt got up from his brother's bed. He was still feeling uncomfortable from their conversation. He turned and sized his brother up again. Then he smiled to himself and left. 

 

About an hour or so later Terry wakes up to his door being opened. When he looks he sees Dana trying to sneak in quietly. He has no idea what he's in for, but decides he needs to know. .  
"Hey there." He says causing her to jump a little.

"Oh Gosh! You're up! How... how are you?" Dana asks looking a little awkward. Terry assesses his girlfriend. He looks down and sees she's holding a note in her hand with his name on it.

"Really?" He says with a grunt. "Let me guess. Dear Terry, I'm not into the whole black tights thing. Maybe if there was a cape? Take care, Dana?"   
Dana blushed slightly. "That's not fair!" She said shaking her head.

"After all we've been through, a note?" He said with bitterness.

"All we've been through?!" She was shocked "MAN, TER!" Dana was furious with him. How did he always manage to hit a switch that could cause her to be instantly furious?

Terry stopped focusing on the letter and softened, "Dana, let me please explain."

Dana put her hand up. "No! I get to talk. You lied to me. You felt that you couldn't tell me and the reason why doesn't matter. What matters is, I don't know who you are. All we've been through you said? You've lied to me about everything you've been through, for the past year! You asked me about our future... based on a lie. Batman is one thing. Batman, I can handle. To some extent that's who you've always been, the reckless selfish ass who goes and saves others because it’s the right thing to do. I've always know that about you and I was on board. You know why, McGinnis?" He went to answer but she just continued. "Because I thought I knew you, I thought I was someone special. I thought we meant something... And here, you didn't even trust me this whole time!” While talking she was stuck at the end of his bed afraid to move closer. He looked like shit and all she wanted was to comfort him, but she needed to take care of herself first. She crumpled up the letter and hung her head looking defeated. "I can't believe anything that comes out of your mouth so don't even bother."

"Dana, it wasn't like that. I love you. If you just let me explain." Terry was trying to reach out to her.

She was just shaking her head "It’s a shame because... I really loved you."

Her words hit him deep, "Past tense noted.... Can you please just hear me out?" he pleaded.

She looked up at him with immense hurt in her eyes. "No. not right now. I’ve wasted too much time on someone who never considered me his equal." The two shared a look of anguish. She wanted to say more, but she was at a loss. Instead, she just turned to leave. 

"Dana, PLEASE!" He called after her, but all he could do was watch her go. He couldn't tell if the throbbing in his head was from the pain of all the truth that had just been dumped on him or if it was from his injuries. Either way, Terry pushed the button for his pain meds a couple of times until he fell back asleep.


	7. THE NEXT DAY

THE NEXT DAY

"Whoa! They switched to what type of Meatloaf? Gross. Be happy you're missing school for a while." Max said as she was reading the school newspaper.

Terry's eyes were still closed, "I don't know, I'm bit indifferent when it comes to meatloaf. Mystery meat Wednesday is a different story." He opened his eyes to look at Max.

"Hey, Trouble's awake!" She cheered. “Guess you feel better than you look if you got jokes?”

“I think it’s 50/50. You tired of cleaning up my mess yet?" 

"What are sidekicks for?" She teased. 

Terry noticed the paper. "Does it say anything about Nash?" 

"This is old. It came out the day of." She quickly put it away and then added "That wasn't your fault."

"Tell that to his Mom." Terry replied sharply. 

“Would it be Bruce's fault if you died?" 

"You wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise." He said.

"Well you always said you don't want to turn into him." She argued.

"There are certain things you're never going to understand, Max, sidekick or not."

"I may never understand how you feel Ter, but I do know you beating yourself up about Nash isn't going to help anything." She looked at her friend with a sincere smile.

Terry changed the conversation. "How you holding up?"

"You're okay, so I'm okay" She said coolly.

"Max?" He pressed knowing his secret coming out was effecting her just as much.

"I think you just need to get back out there, that'll help things." She said ignoring him.

"Well. I’m not looking to move on to anyone else anytime soon." He said.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"What?" He looked at her.

"I'm talking about Batman. I think once you get back out there, life might get back to normal. She gestured with quotes. " What did you think I meant... Oh." She realized.

"Speaking of miscommunication and major disappointment have you heard from her.?" He said looking hopeful.

"She's just hurt Terry. You lied to her. I know why and she might think she knows why, but all she really knows is this whole year was a lie. That's going to take a while to process. But what I can tell you, is that she told me at school that she never wanted to see me again and then hours later called to ask about you....so..." 

"That's just her being a good person." He snarked

"Psssh, you're so full of it McGinnis! You know that love runs deep." She was starring at him like it was obvious.

He changed the subject again, "Interesting, huh, that now the idea of normal is me being Batman."

"Yea and after a while, you being Batman and everyone knowing will be the new normal." Max lightly punch him in the arm. "Hang in there McGinnis. You'll be okay, you always are.” She stood up.” And since you don’t like jell-o, let me help you out with this.” She smiled, grabbed his jell-o cup and proceeded to leave. 

“You’re always looking out for me.” He joked. As Max waved to Terry and exited, he realized all this talk about Batman and he hadn't seen Bruce. He fished out his phone from his bag on the table next to him. There were no messages. He texted him. Haven't heard from you. I know I screwed up, but... call me. He waited ten minutes, but no response. He called Bruce's number. Voicemail. He was about to try the mansion when his Mother came into the room.

"Terry. There is a very handsome and very charming man here to see you." She looked flushed.

"Uh, pretty sure I'm going to need a name with that, Ma." Terry said a little disturbed.

"Oh, right. Richard Grayson." 

Terry smiled but rolled his eyes. Ever the ladies’ man, he thought. "Send him in." 

Grayson walked in with a grin across his face. “It was wonderful meeting you.” He said to Mary as she left. "Hey kid, glad to see you awake. Your Mom’s a class act.” 

"I know you like redheads, but not on your life." Terry teased

“It’s cute that you think you could stop me. But uh, you don't need to worry there. Although she did invite me to dinner on the basis that I am ‘a friend of 'Batman’s.’ 

They shared a good laugh, that caused Terry's ribs to hurt again. He shook it off. A moment went by and then he got serious, "Thanks for helping me out there."

"Don't mention it. We've all had worse." Grayson tossed something to Terry, "Here! The real reason I came."

Terry looked at the package. "What's this?"

"The rest of your suit. I couldn't drop you off looking like Batman." 

"Ha. No, guess not." Terry placed the suit aside. 

"I'm taking care of Kobra, you don't have to worry." Dick explained.

Terry looked at him with concern. "And my family?"

"All safe for now."

"Thanks, I know it’s a lot asking you to run as Batman again. I know it's hard given everything that has happened." he offered.

"You know how it is, gotta keep up appearances." Dick shrugged purposefully ignoring what Terry was implying. “So, speaking of Mr. warm and fuzzy, has he been here yet?"

"Nah... I...we… messed up..." Terry was trying to say.

Dick interrupted "Could have, should have, would have, kid. The job is too important to let those thoughts slow you down. Learn from it and move on. Save the rest for your nightmares.” Terry couldn't believe how much Grayson and Gordon sounded alike when they spoke. There was another strong look of understanding between the two and Terry nodded. Grayson continued "I'm sure I'll see you before I go to back to Bludhaven.”

"Yeah. Thanks again." Terry took Dick’s hand that he offered for a handshake, before he left the room. Grayson was always a gentleman. One Terry was grateful to have taking up the Batman mantle. Regardless of having nothing to worry about with Grayson in the cowl, he had mixed feelings about having the time off. He was even more concerned about Bruce’s lack of contact.

 

HOME

The following day, Terry was released from the hospital. He was feeling much better, but he was still healing and moving slowly. As they got into their apartment, his mother set him up on the couch. It was strange for Terry being home. The moment he crossed the threshold he realized he almost had no more secrets. Back when his parent’s divorced, Terry lost his way and fell into a bad crowd. He took the fall for a friend and ended up in juvenile lock up. Upon his release, Terry was sent to live with his Father. The moment his Father passed away, he was forced to move back in with his Mother and Matt. From day one, Terry was hiding something from them. He looked around the apartment and sighed with relief. It seemed even bigger now. He turned on the TV and was flipping through the channels. Mary came over and shut the TV off. She looked at her son for moment and then sat down near him on the couch. Now she wants to talk?, he thought to himself.

"Terry, we need to discuss this." She said getting settled.

"Where should we start?" Terry tossed the remote aside and looked at her.

"How about you tell me why?" 

"Why..." He was searching for more.  
"Why do you go out as Batman?" She asked concerned.

Terry took a long exhale trying to prepare his thoughts. He had been in the hospital anticipating this conversation. "I think I should start at the beginning, however I'm probably going to tell you more things you don't know and may not want to know."

"Honey, I think we're well past the point of shock. Whatever it is, just be honest." 

Terry thought for a second and decided to just come clean. ”Dad wasn't killed by Jokerz. He was killed by Derek Powers.”

"What?" Mary was wrong about her former statement and felt naive for thinking she was prepared.

“Dad found out through a colleague that his boss, Derek Powers, was making a nerve gas at Wayne Powers Incorporated. He planned to use it as a chemical weapon to gain control in foreign territories. This knowledge made Dad a target and so Powers staged Dad's death to look like Jokerz did it." Terry was looking at his Mother who looked disturbed. He continued "I found the disk Dad had. The one that explained Derek's plan. I had met Bruce Wayne earlier in the day before Dad died because I really did save him from a gang attack. That part was true. I... well... let’s just say I ended up discovering he was Batman. At the time, it didn't really matter. I didn't really get to talk to him about it and then before I knew it Dad was dead." Mary lowered her head. "I went back to Bruce, because after all, it was his company that killed Dad and I thought...maybe Batman could help. What I learned was that Bruce had no idea Powers had gone rogue. He was furious about the nerve gas. Together we discovered there was a shipment of that toxin leaving Gotham Harbor that night. Bruce wanted to handle it through the police, but I wouldn't listen. I was so angry. I wanted to stop Powers myself. He took Dad from us and I wasn't going to let him kill hundreds of innocent people." Mary was staring at Terry in surprise. "So, I broke in and stole the Batman suit."

"Oh my god. Terry." Mary was completely baffled. Bruce Wayne was right. She didn't know her son as well as she thought. She knew there was more so she braced herself and said, "Well and …” to urge him to go on.

"Well, I put on the suit and went to stop Powers. Wayne was furious at me. He was completely against it. Threatening legal action for stealing the suit" Terry chuckled at that. "Telling me I had no right. I convinced him that I could stop Powers. And I did...eventually." Terry paused again collecting himself. "That night, I actually did something good for a change. As Batman, I was able to do something bigger. I could finally stop feeling like everything I did or Terry did, was wrong or disappointing. It started as avenging Dad and then turned into... well I guess a quest for redemption? I can't explain it more than it is something I have to do. Something I've become..." Terry had a stern look on his face.

"I don't understand. Bruce Wayne was really against it? He didn't ask you?" Mary was having trouble believing everything Wayne said was true.  
"No. In fact, it took a long time after I started as Batman to get him to treat me like I deserved it." Terry thought for a moment. "Actually, the deal went down right here in this living room, remember?" His Mother's mouth dropped open.   
"He was never asking you to be his assistant, was he?" She said now feeling like a complete idiot.

"He was...just not the kind we knew you would assume.” Terry admitted.

"Jesus Christ!" Mary threw her hands up. Terry was startled to hear his Mother curse like that.

"Ma! Please don't be mad. It's going to be okay. I'm okay." 

Mary looked at her son. She wanted to be angry. He was just out from the hospital and in his mind, he was alive so he was fine. Her face began to soften as she realized why he had never told her that they live in two different worlds. Terry has a completely different definition of what is okay. She laughed at this thought. “My God... Terry." She had a million questions she wanted to ask her son, but the only one that came to the surface was, “I wonder what your Father would say knowing he's the reason you started this." 

"He's the reason I got into the suit, Ma, but not why I'm Batman." he was still studying his Mom to gage her and then continued "I'm pretty sure Dad would think it was cool." he smirked.

"Cool? Yeah I guess you're probably right." Mary was shaking her head. "I am proud of you, of who you've become, but it's so drastic...barbaric... is there's anything I can say to make you not..." 

Terry cut her off, "I know I've lied to you. I know you're not thrilled, but I need you to trust me that I can handle this." They both fell silent. Feeling lost on what else to say Terry turned the TV back on. He flipped one more channel. 

"Oh look! Dirty Dancing!" Mary exclaimed! "This is my favorite movie. Oh, I won't make you watch this." 

"I'm going to be asleep in a few minutes so..." he handed her the remote and rested his head on a pillow that was propped up near his Mother. She began running her hands through his hair like when he was younger. All she wanted was to keep him just like this, safe.,

Two hours later Terry had woken up to the sound of a knock on the front door. Mary rushed to open it not wanting her son being bothered. From his view on the couch, Terry couldn't see who it was, but knew the minute he heard "Hi Mrs. McGinnis." He straightened himself up and he was trying to ignore the fact that his heart rate began to pick up. Dana entered the apartment a little unsure and then her eyes went straight to Terry. Mary disappeared into her bedroom and Dana and Terry were left to themselves. There was a brief silence from the two just waiting for the tension to clear. "Can we go into your room?" Dana squeaked out quickly.

"Sure." Terry slowly got himself up off the couch and followed Dana to his room. He closed the door and took a seat on his bed. Dana was pacing back and forth. He was looking at her. She was worried and anxious. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but instead he said, "Take a seat." She snapped a look at him almost as if she forgot he was there and then sat down backwards in his desk chair. The two were still silent and now just looking around. Finally, their eyes met. "Did you want to say something?" Terry asked.

Dana inhaled, "What did you want to tell me when we were at the hospital?"

Terry laughed. "What?!" But Dana didn't crack a smile.

She repeated, "What did you want to tell me at the hospital?"

Terry was still amused by her. "You came over here to ask me, what I had to say?"

Dana finally relaxed and smiled "Yes." She realized how ridiculous she seemed. “You told me to let you explain and I didn’t. I wanted time, but it's been driving me nuts. So, explain." She urged.

"Guess this is the night I actually come clean." He muttered to himself.   
"What?" She asked knowing he said something. 

"Oh Dana," he said exhaustedly and he ran his hand over his face. "I never meant to hurt you." Dana's expression changed and he continued. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. That was the one thing Bruce and I have always agreed on. Those who know won't be safe." 

"So Max?” She asked pointedly.

"Max found out because she's, ya’ know, a genius and she created a program to determine who was Batman. Believe me, it took many times of me yelling at her to keep away from Batman stuff before the moment came and I finally let her in. And Dana, she’s had some pretty close calls because she knew my secret. But then, she ended up saving my life one time so I decided I'd let her help. It was all against my better judgement, but honestly, she's been someone I needed." he could see her face growing complex. "I know what you thought, because it brought her and I close, but that was never the case. She filled me in on things I missed. Ya’ know, made it so Terry McGinnis wasn't so suspiciously out of it. I wish that had been you." Dana sighed. She really didn't like him talking about himself in a third person like that. She also didn't like hearing how much he needed Max. "Look, I wanted to tell you. Especially when she found out and she was cool with it. I wanted nothing more than to tell you. But then you were kidnapped by the RatBoy and... I hated myself for allowing that to happen. I wouldn't dare put you in that position again. I've had buildings fall on me, bombs go off in my face and a ton of times where I didn't know if I was going to make it. But the only time when I'm actually scared are when people I love are in danger. So, I decided that you, someone I love, couldn't be risked. And you were right when you said that by making that decision for you I wasn't treating you as my equal, but I never thought of it like that. I've always thought I was sparring you from this cruel reality." he shifted his weight. "You know, Bruce told me I had to choose. He said that I couldn't have both, the life as Terry and the life as Batman. I would have to keep people at a distance to keep them safe and until the other day... I thought he was wrong. I spent this whole year trying to prove to him that I could have it all, Terry and Batman. I guess that's why the lie got so big." He wanted to get this all off his chest and hadn't looked up in a while. He paused then stared directly into her eyes. "I know how strong you are Dana, it's why I wanted to tell you in the first place. And once again with the cheesy line that seems to be the only way I can put it. No matter how much I lied to you it was all because I love you and wanted to keep you in my life at any cost." He was sounding desperate. 

Dana was eyeing him as he spoke. She thought it was interesting that he was sounding like the Terry she knew before his Dad died. This was their relationship. Terry screws up, Dana gets upset, Terry explains and Dana understands. Only this time, she could actually believe the explanation. This time she felt secure that he was trusting her. She looked at him as he was waiting for a response with a skeptical put playful look, "That was some speech there, McGinnis."

"I've recently had a lot of time on my hands." He joked.

Dana sighed. ”Well I'm glad you and Max were never..."

"NEVER" He said firmly.

"Good. …Terry, you wanted me to feel safe, but all I feel is that this whole year, us, it was all a joke." 

"Don't say that." He begged. 

"This is the most honest conversation we've had... almost ever. How can you not think that?" She was sounding more irate.

"The situations weren't real, but I was real. Me loving you, wanting to be with you when I couldn't. That was all real." he said persistently.

"I don't know. How can we even try to begin to get back to where we were?" She folded her arms. 

"Maybe we can’t.” As he said the words she looked at him surprised. “Maybe we start over. If you can forgive me." he suggested.

Dana sat there for a second with a furrowed brow thinking about all they had been through. He looked stronger than when she first saw him in the hospital. This is Terry sitting here begging her to forgive him, but also Batman and she couldn’t stand that idea of his separation of the two. She wanted to forgive him and start over, but she needed more. She finally spoke, "If I decide to forgive you for the lies, I'm going to need something that you've never been able to give me. Something in addition to the truth.” 

"Anything. All you do is give me chances and all I do is screw them up, but maybe now that you know..." He trailed off.

"I want in." She said acutely. “I mean it. If we start brand new, I want to be starting with you and not that Terry McGinnis who has to keep up the facade. Really you. You're not two people. Terry is who you are and so is Batman. I can't be in your life part time anymore. You have to give me everything, including the truth.” She demanded. 

"You sure you don't want to learn all about the life I lead before you make such a request? You don't know what you're signing up for."  
"Hey, we can't be sure of how things will turn out, remember? All I can be sure of is as long as there are NO MORE LIES! I'm willing to make it work." She said intensely.

“What if something happens to you? Dana I could never…” She cut him off.

“Hey, something could have happened the other day and I never would have known the truth. So that reason is getting pretty thin, Ter. But now that I know, if you love me. No, if you respect me, respect that my safety is my decision and not your responsibility.” She was serious as ever and her glare was giving Bruce a run for his. 

“I’ve always respected you. I’m sorry me hiding Batman from you made you question that.” She nodded to his last statement. The two sat there for a moment and the tension slowly evaporated. 

Dana smirked, but with a straight face she said, “Well I guess this would be a good time to finally tell you that my Great Aunt was Catwoman.”

“What?!” Terry’s eyes narrowed. He wasn’t that gullible, but still had to make sure. Dana held her expression for another second and then broke into a laugh. He chuckled, “If I could run over there to you I would.” He was playing up his injuries.

She got up from the chair and walked over to the bed. "I'm serious. I think now would be a good time to reinstate promises." She teased as she carefully straddled him.

He put his hand over his heart, ”I promise no more lies and to share it all. We can even go over this whole year. I mean it, name a date I bailed on you and I'm ready to explain everything." He hesitated trying to make sure it was okay, then he gently hugged her.

Dana pushed herself back "Oh you're gonna share everything. Except maybe the tights, those you can keep to yourself." she giggled.

"I love you Dana." he said as he smiled. She held his head in her hands as they stared face to face, she couldn't help but love him. She kissed him and the two began mending their relationship.

 

NEXT DAY

By the next morning much of the dust of the weekend had settled. The news was still covering the events that happened at the High School. Batman was a main subject, but Terry's name was never mentioned due to Gordon's interference. There had been a vigil held in honor of Nelson Nash. Terry’s guilt won out and he found he couldn't bring himself to attend. According to Max, school had begun to get back to normal. Terry was not going to be able to return to school for a few more days. His body was less sore and minus all the stitches, he was feeling stable. He kept trying to reach Bruce, but received nothing. He decided he would head over to the Manor that evening. When he got to the Batcave it was completely dark and cold, which was ordinary, only there was no Bruce. He checked upstairs and in checking the rest of the Manor for Bruce, there was no sign of him. He stood in Bruce's grand living room for a moment. Could he really be out amongst the living? 

Terry was waiting in the car across from the diner just watching Bruce and Barbara sitting and talking. It didn't take Terry long to find him. He could tell things seemed tense, with them, things always seemed tense. He wasn't sure of the right time to go in, but when he finally did go in he had decided he didn't care if it was impolite. He hated being shut out. Terry hadn't yet reached the table when Bruce said. "That better be a spot for longer than thirty minutes, you've already wasted fifteen out there." He gestured to Barbara "This woman will tell you about parking fines in Gotham." he bantered.

"Ha, Ha, I wasn't sure if I should interrupt." Terry stood at the edge of the table.

"Have a seat, kid." Gordon offered

“Commissioner, my Mom is so sorry for what she said." He groveled as he sat down.

"Save it, you're a few hours too late. She called this morning to apologize, but even if she hadn't. I wouldn't blame her." Gordon was finishing her coffee.

"She's had it kind of rough these few days." Terry said in agreement.

"Well she watched her son hold his own against an absurd amount of Jokerz, I say the woman needs a vacation." Barbara said giving Terry a roundabout compliment. "Oh, I forgot to mention, Thank you for the gift wrapped criminals in the park."

Terry saw an opportunity to bait Bruce who was suspiciously trying to avoid him, "Of course. Ya’ know, Dick Grayson said he started that." Terry teased.

"He's a liar." Bruce snapped not being able to resist.

Barbara and Terry chuckled at Bruce's expense both knowing Dick got it from Bruce. As they quieted down, the tension started to build in the silence. Gordon sensed it was time to make her exit. "Coffee's on you Bruce." she stood up, "McGinnis, you're one incredibly loved kid." she shot him a wink and walked off waving.

"Thanks." He said assuming she had been referring to her call with his Mother. Bruce was stirring his coffee. 

"My Mom probably tried to call you too." Terry was trying to get Bruce to look at him.

"Maybe, but even if she had, I unplugged the phone." He took a sip.

"Oh well that's...normal...for you" Terry smirked. He looked out the window shortly and when he was finally prepared, he began the conversation he knew they needed to have, "Are we ready to discuss how badly I screwed up?"

Bruce put his mug down, still not looking at him, "No. But I will say we won't be cutting any corners again."

"Agreed." Terry said firmly. With Bruce seeming so passive he pressed "What else?"

Bruce finally looked Terry in the eye. "You know you did a hell of a job that night, but the nights before we both screwed up." He paused for a moment reflecting. "We've gotten too comfortable.... Barbara and I were just discussing it."  
"Oh?" Terry asked surprised.

"I've broken so many rules with you." Bruce continued.

"Bruce, I'm sorry!" 

"Stop interrupting me!" Bruce barked and then shook his head. "I have never been very good on a team and it's been a long time since I've had a partner I can trust. I guess we're still adjusting. We need to reel it in." 

Terry was trying to process that this was Bruce's way of admitting he considered Terry a partner. He suddenly thought Gordon was implying more with her last comment, but he didn't dwell on it. "We should keep Grayson in the fold." Terry suggested. 

"I've already spoken to him about training with you." Bruce replied.

"Great." 

"And no wearing the suit until you're completely healed" Bruce was again stern.

"What? Come on!" Terry protested. But Bruce just stared Terry down with his classic intense stare.

"Okay. Fine. Reeling it in, following rules." Terry gave in. He looked around for a second and then turned back to Bruce, "You know, despite how bad everything just was, things now are seeming better than they've ever been."

Bruce finished his coffee. "Ah. You'll learn to not to let yourself think that way."

Terry elaborated, "No, really. My mom is warming up to me as Batman. Matt wants a relationship with me. Dana and I are the healthiest we've ever been. I'm free of all the lies. Seriously, I think it's all coming together."

"Mmmhmm." was all Bruce said to Terry's naivety. 

"You need to have more faith, Bruce." Terry argued. 

"Mmmhmm." Bruce cracked a grinned. He placed money on the table and stood. "Before I stick around to have you tell me I'm always right again, let me show you something." Bruce was fishing into his coat as he continued, "A certain eleven-year-old boy we both know, has been cleverly sneaking past my security system to leave me these..." Bruce pulled a velvet pouch from inside his coat pocket. He placed it in front of Terry who had a confused look on his face. "I'll be in the car." he finished as he walked away from Terry. 

Terry quickly picked up the pouch and put his hand inside. He gasped as he pulled his hand out and saw a small ceramic blue robin. Shaking his head, he began protesting and got louder, “no. No, NO, NO!"  
Never turning around Bruce could hear Terry's realization of their new growing problem. He just smiled to himself as left the diner.


End file.
